These Three Months
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: Quinn Fabray is staying with her Gran for 3 months, and soon she finds Rachel Berry is staying nextdoor. Life couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. Emotions fly as two girls with nothing in common ask the question: Can you really fall in love in 3 months?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Quinn Fabray thinks her life couldn't get any worse when she's shipped off to live with her batty grandmother for three months whilst her mum goes travelling. But she is proven wrong when she finds out Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry is staying in the exact same small town as her. Realising that this girl will probably be the only relatively normal company she'll have for the next few months, the blonde decides to bury the hatchet (Quinn figured it was best to refer to it as "the hatchet" rather than "the fact she has tried to steal my boyfriend on countless occasions") and try and get along with the diva. Rachel finds herself unable to resist the Fabray charm, and the girls embark upon a short but sweet friendship. But, as emotions get tied and heart get mangled, the two realise that a lot can happen in three months.  
><strong>Pairings(both past and present): <strong>Rachel/Quinn. Quinn/Finn. Rachel/Finn.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex-scenes and strong language.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M-rated for the language used and some scenes involving 'adult material'.

**A/N: **Quinn and Finn are _not_ together in this. Both girls are single. Just so you know...

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

The taxi pulled up outside the large manor house and Quinn looked up at it through the window. It looked the same as it always did; old and shaky, as if it was going to fall down at any moment. The blonde pulled in a lungful of air, as if she was preparing herself mentally for the next three months to come. When the cheerleader was younger, she used to love coming here. Sitting out in the quiet fields all day making daisy chains, laying in the long grass until the moon hung above her head, visiting the small village where everyone knew her name; she never wanted to leave. But now she couldn't seem to think of anything at all that made her stay here seem more appetising.

'How much do I owe you?'

She paid the taxi-driver and got out of the car. Dragging her luggage from the boot Quinn made her way up the slowly sloping path towards the house.

She knocked once.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Sighing exasperatedly the blonde pulled a hand warily through her hair, twisted the door handle, and made her way into the house. The floorboards creaked as she made her way into the old house. 'Gran?' She called. Again, there was no answer as the cheerleader made her way further into the building. Making her way around a sharp corner Quinn stepped out into a wide kitchen. It hadn't changed at all since she'd last been, which was over a year ago, with the same tiles, same flooring and the same ancient wireless residing on top of the microwave.

'Gran?' Quinn turned her head to the left and located the old woman sat clutching a cup of tea and facing the opposite wall to Quinn. 'Gran.' She repeated, placing a hand on her grandmother's shoulder. She jumped and twisted round in her chair, clutching her heart in shock.

'Quinn!' She cried. 'I didn't hear you come in!'

'Sorry. I knocked and there was no answer, so I just let myself in.'

'It's quite all right, dear.' The batty woman patted Quinn's hand vaguely. 'My hearing is...' she went quiet whilst she sought for the right words, 'not quite what it used to be.'

Quinn smiled and glanced down at her watch. It was seven o'clock. 'Have you had any tea yet, Gran?'

Her gran pondered for a moment. 'No...no I don't think so.'

'You started to cook anything?'

'I can't remember, check the cooker and see. I'm not, uh...not quite with it today.'

The cheerleader smiled, taking her hand out from underneath her grandmother's. The face of the matter was that this lady hadn't been "quite with it" every day for the past three years. Ever since she'd turned seventy her memory seemed to deteriorate pretty quickly. When any member asked if she should perhaps go to the doctors about it, she would just clam up and snap that she was perfectly capable, and that they should stop fussing. Quinn walked over to the cooker and found there was nothing in it at all. Opening the cupboard doors in search of something edible, Quinn began to cook tea. As she was cooking her gran kept talking and talking and talking at her, and Quinn would respond with the odd laugh and the occasional "Yes, Gran".

It wasn't until her Gran said a name the blonde recognise that she really paid attention to what the old woman was saying. 'I'm sorry, what you did you just say?'

'A girl.' Her grandmother repeated. 'Staying next door for the next three months. Her name is Rachel...something. I think Cherry, possibly. Yes, Rachel Cherry.'

'Rachel Berry?'

'Why? What did I say?'

'Rachel Cherry.'

'What's the difference?' Her Gran asked inquisitively.

Quinn grinned and shook her head. 'Doesn't matter, Gran.'

'So, do you know this girl then?' The batty old woman asked. 'Are you going to speak to her?'

'Yeah, I know her she goes to my school. And I doubt that very much, we don't really get on.'

'Well that's a shame.' Her Gran did sound genuinly disappointed. 'She was very pretty, you know. Especially for a girl with such a Jew nose...'

'Gran!'

'What?'

'You can't say that, that's really offensive!'

'Oh poppy-cock. Nobody can hear me can they?'

'Well, no but-'

'Then it doesn't matter, does it? What they can't hear can't hurt them.'

Quinn grinned to herself and turned back around, as started to prepare the food once again she said, 'You really are one in a million, Gran.'

* * *

><p>'Rach!' Rachel's father yelled up the stairs.<p>

'What?' Rachel shouted back down, she stopped unpacking and stepped out of her room onto the landing.

'Come down and say hello to our new neighbour please!'

Rachel groaned inwardly and tramped down the stairs. Meeting her two fathers at the door they introduced her to an old, mad-looking woman who shook her hand vigorusly.

'Ooh, you know my grandaughter is coming to stay with me for a while because her mum is going travelling. You look about her age; you might know her.'

'Really?' Rachel asked, 'what's her name?'

'Quinn Fabray.' Rachel felt her eyes widen, there was a dull thud in her stomach. 'I take it by your expression that you know her?'

'Y-yes, I know who she is. She goes to my school.' Rachel tried to smile, but only managed a pained grimace.

'Oh, good! You two will get along just fine then.' The woman smiled happily.

'Yeah...sure.' Rachel lied. The truth was, in fact, that

'Anway, I must be off. I think I've left something in the oven so...'

'Okay, well thank you for stopping by. It was nice to meet you.'

'You too. Bye!'

'Goodbye.' Rachel's daddy said, as Rachel turned to make her way back up the stairs. Her daddy watched the old woman make her way up the path before closing the door. 'You know, I'm sure she's just turned and gone the wrong way...' he said thoughtfully. 'So I take it this is _the_ Quinn Fabray then?'

'Yes.'

'The one that bullies you?'

'Actually, she doesn't so much bully me anymore...she just doesn't acknowledge by existance at all now.'

'Oh.' Her daddy sounded confused. 'How come?'

'I tried to steal her boyfriend.'

'Rachie, that's not-'

'I know, daddy. I know.' A lightbulb idea suddenly came on in Rachel's head. 'I might apologise to her at some point during this holiday, actually.'

'There is no "might" about it, young lady! You will apologise to that girl, I know it's more than she's ever done to you...but try to be the bigger person.'

Rachel nodded. 'Okay, I promise I will...' then she added quietly to herself, 'at _some _point anyway.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know that there was literally no Faberry interaction in the last chapter, but it was only the first chapter so...anyway, for here on out there will be gradually more and more Faberry interaction until you're up to your eyebrows in it;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

'Gran! I'm going food shopping!' Quinn yelled, coming out from the kitchen. She pulled on her lettermen jacket and made her way into the living room to make sure her Gran heard her. 'There cupboards are just about empty, so I'm gonna go to the store.'

'Okay, dear.' Her Gran smiled. 'Have fun!'

Quinn laughed quietly. 'I'll try.'

Grabbing the keys to her grandma's car, the cheerleader turned and left the house, shutting the door softly behind her. She was pretty sure if she'd have shut it any harder the door would've come off it's hinges, the house was that fragile. Blinking into the afternoon sun Quinn made her way over to the car. The door squeaked as she opened the door, and it took a while for Quinn to get it to run but she was fine once she'd set off. Turning the car radio on, the blonde flicked it over to a channel playing decent music and began to hum along quietly.

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed the trolley along the aisle slowly, her eyes scanning the shelves for the items she needed. Suddenly Quinn felt the trolley stop moving off it's own accord, and the handles pushed deep into the blonde's sides.<p>

'Ooft!' Quinn let out before being able to stop herself.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' A familiar voice cried, and the cheerleader looked up to see Rachel Berry stood in front of her. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine.' Quinn said coldly, she grabbed the handles of her trolley once again and manoeuvered the trolley around the diva, not looking at her as she passed. Rachel felt guilt settle at the pit of her stomach, and found herself almost turning round and yelling an apology at the back of Quinn's head but managed to control herself just in time.

'Well done, Ru Paul.' Rachel told herself quietly. 'Really well done.'

* * *

><p>Rachel looked out at the rain that was pouring down steadily outside the store. She sighed to herself. It didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon, so she was going to have to stand in that waiting for the bus.<p>

'Joy.' Rachel said to herself.

'Talking to yourself again, Treasure Trail?' Quinn asked snidely as she walked past, before she could stop herself. Both girls eyes widened at this.

'I...I...'

'Old habbits die hard, I guess.' Quinn covered quickly. The blonde saw the way Rachel was eyeing the rain. 'It's not gonna kill you, you know. It's only a bit of rain.'

'That's easy for you to say, you're not the one having to wait for the bus in it.'

'What's happened to your car?'

'It broke down as soon as we got here.'

'Oh.' Quinn thought for a moment, deliberating between being a bitch and being a kind person. 'I'll give you a lift if you want.'

'Really?' Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. 'Thanks!'

The two girls set off, but before they even got outside Rachel stopped. Quinn felt impatience shake her a little. 'Wait,' the diva said, 'this isn't just some cruel joke to get me outside in the rain, is it? You're not just gonna leave me stood their like an idiot whilst you drive off, are you?'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'No. Now are you coming or not?'

'I'm coming.'

The two girls reached the car and deposited their shopping into the boot. Both the doors squeaked as they sat in the front, it took a couple of tries until the engine came to life but eventually Quinn managed to get the car out of the parking lot and onto a small road. Rain slashed against the windows of the car. Neither girl's said anything for a while, and they both find themslves routing to the backs of their minds to find something to converse about.

Rachel took a deep breath and eventually managed to spill out, 'Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, and I can understand if you don't accept my apology at all. But I'd like you to know that I'm sorry about Finn, about all the trouble and hurt I caused the two of you. It wasn't right and I am disgusted with myself and what I-'

'Berry?'

'What?'

'Please shut up.' Quinn said. 'I don't know about you, but I really don't like to think about what happened with Finn anymore.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it might be good to talk about-'

'Did I stutter?' Quinn shot at the brunette.

'I...no but-'

'Then please do as I asked you to.'

Rachel didn't say anything else, and an awkward silence elapsed. Quinn tapped her fingers on the steering wheel uncomfortably, and Rachel tried to look interested in what they were passing in the car - except she could barely see anything through the millions of tiny water droplets sliding down the window.

Before Rachel knew it they had reached the house. The rain had stopped and Quinn opened her door, clambering out of the vehicle smoothly. Rachel took a deep breath before climbing out of the car herself and meeting Quinn at the boot. The blonde handed the diva her shopping bags, and the stood up with her own. She closed the boot with her elbow and clicked the button on her keys to lock all the doors.

'Well I guess I'll see you around then...' Rachel said, beginning to turn and walk away.

Quinn almost let her go but then found herself crying after the girl. 'Rachel, wait!'

The small Jewish girl turned and looked at her. 'I...I have a proposition for you.'

Rachel kept silent, but a faint frown creased between her eyebrows and Quinn plowed on. 'So, seeing as we're both going to be stuck here for the next three months without any contact with the outside world, I think it would be...okay if you wanted to hang out whilst we're here. As long as everything goes back to the way it was before when we get back to school.'

'Really?' Rachel's voice raised an octave or two with surprise. 'Even after the stuff with Fi-'

'I told you I don't think about that anymore.' Quinn cut her off aggressively.

'Well then, yes it would certainly be most pleasant to hang around with you for the next couple of months.'

'Okay good.' Quinn started to walk off up her Gran's path. 'I guess I'll see you whenever then...'

'Bye Quinn!' Rachel said chirpily.

'Bye Rachel.' Quinn entered the house and shut the door behind her. It locked with a click. She made her way into the kitchen and started to unpack the carrier bags. Whilst she was halfway through unloading the second bag, Quinn's Gran came tottering into the room and sat down at the table.

'I saw you and that girl from nextdoor talking, I thought you two weren't going to be friends?' She asked.

'Me neither.' Quinn answered truthfully. 'But I thought it might be good to have someone to talk to my age.'

'It sounds like it will be nice for you.'

'Yeah.' Quinn said, more to herself then her Gran. 'Yeah it will.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooooo, what are we thinking? We likey or we no likey? Tell me what you think, or what you'd like to happen and I'd be happy to take your advice, comments and ideas on board! After all, this is purely for your benefit. So yeah, some reviews would be muchly appreciated - or even an inbox if you'd prefer! I'm open to anything (well, not literally 'anything') so just give us a shout and I'd be happy to oblige :D

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm really enjoying writing it too. So much so that I really should be revising but instead I'm sat on here typing away this story :') I wonder if they'll let me pass my physics exam based on stories about Quinn and Rachel... Anywhoo, in this chapter Rachel gets acosted by a gang of teenage boys whilst Quinn is driving past in her car. But what will happen next? Will Quinn get out the car to help her? And if she does, what will Rachel do to thank her?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

Rachel could see them walking towards her from up the street. She thought they certainly looked rowdy; with their cans of alcohol in one hand and a cigerette in the other. They were about her age. The diva carried on walking, trying to ignore the nervous feeling beginning the erupt at the bottom of her stomach. As she drew nearer one of them, who to her appeared to be the leader, noticed her. He looked her up and down, slowing down in his tracks. A wide grin spread across his face.

'Hey lady,' he said, swaggering up to her. 'Fancy giving us a treat?'

The boys around him sniggered. 'A t-treat?' Rachel squeaked.

'Yeah, you know...' the boy looked down and his hand moved towards Rachel's chest, 'a treat.'

Rachel swatted his hand away quickly, 'Don't touch me.' She said through clenched teeth.

'Why not?' He said, his hand moved up to caress Rachel's cheek. She could smell the tobacco on his fingers, she wanted to gag. 'There's nobody here to help you.'

A car drove past, but it didn't stop. Rachel figured it was too dark, the driver won't have been able to see out the windows.

'There's five of us, and one of you...' His hand started to creep down towards Rachel's breasts again. 'I won't hurt you, I promise.'

'Stevens you lay one more finger on her and I swear to God I will knock your teeth out.' A familiar voice sounded from behind Rachel; relief flooded within her. She was saved.

'Well, well, well,' the boy the voice called Stevens drawled, his grin getting wider. His gang guffawed around him. 'If it isn't Quinn Fabray. What are you doing here?'

'Staying with my Gran for the summer, what's it to you?'

'Ah right. Hasn't she gone mad in her old age?'

Rachel turned her head just in time to see pure anger flash across Quinn's face. 'Isn't it past your bed time?' She asked.

'And what?' The boy asked defensively.

'Just sayin', I know your mum. And sure she wouldn't be too happy with you staying out gone eleven, drinking and smoking, and harassing females who I'm pretty sure are way out of your league.'

Rachel couldn't help but grin.

'Y-you wouldn't...' He stuttered.

'Wouldn't I?' Quinn asked pleasantly. 'You sure you even want to risk that?'

'I...I...'

'Get out of here, Stevens. And don't let me ever see you doing this again, or I will knock your teeth out and _then _tell your mother on you.'

The boy turned to his stricken-looking gang of friends, nodded once, and they all sprinted off. Rachel turned to Quinn. 'Thank you.'

'What the hell were you doing down this part of town at this time of night?' Quinn asked her angrily. 'Do you _want _to get raped?'

'I-I'm sorry, I-'

'Save it.' Quinn said. 'Get in the car, I'm giving you a life home.'

As they set off in the car, Quinn slotted a CD into the player and soon the sound of soft guitars was humming from the speakers.

'What is this?' Rachel asked in digust.

'Radiohead!' Quinn answered defensively.

'Who?'

'Please don't tell me you've never heard of Radiohead?' The cheerleader asked in disbelief and Rachel shook her head. 'They're like, the best band in the world!'

'I highly doubt that, but all right.'

'Just because it's not Barbra Streisand it doesn't mean it's total crap, you know.'

'I never said that! It's just not my type of music...'

'Well you really don't know what you're missing. I mean, listen to this instrumental...' the car went quiet except for Quinn's soft humming whilst they listened.

'Mediocre.' Rachel said when it finished.

'Okay, say that to me when you're educated in the area of good music and I might just be willing to take your opinion into consideration.'

Rachel laughed and Quinn pulled up the car. The journey had seemed shorter than the two girls had thought, and neither of them felt as uneasy as they had when Quinn had given Rachel a lift back from the store. They both opened up their doors and climbed out of the vehicle. Quinn walked around the car and to the sidewalk, where she met up with Rachel who looked like she had something to say.

'Thank you for tonight, Quinn. I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't have-'

'Just forget about it, yeah? Anyone would've done the same in my situation.' Quinn cut through and Rachel didn't say anything. 'I guess I'll see you whenever.'

'Bye Quinn.' Rachel flashed her a grin. 'And thanks again.'

As she rushed off up the garden path Quinn yelled after her, 'You really need to stop thanking people!'

'Oh, count yourself lucky!' Rachel's retreating figure cried back. 'It's not every day that Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry degrades herself to thanking somebody!'

Quinn laughed and Rachel's door slammed behind her. Making her own way up the path Quinn realised something that took her by surprise - she was smiling. And none of that fake 'vote for me as prom queen' smiling shit. Genuinly smiling. And that was something she hadn't done in a really long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! I really enjoyed writing the more light-hearted Faberry interaction towards the end - so I think I'm definitely going to get that in almost every chapter from now on :D I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I reckon there will be some sort of drama to keep you lot interested. So please keep reading, or my heart will just break;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is a little more serious than others, but I wanted you to really see Quinn and Rachel start to come together and get closer to one another and the only way I could do that is by them pulling together in a crisis and there is also a slight breakthrough near the end - so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it Gran!' Quinn yelled, jumping off her bed and bounding down the stairs. She yanked open the door and revealed Rachel stood their with a large round tin in her hands. She looked nervous.

'Hi.' The brunette said breathlessly. 'I brought you pie.'

'Pie?' Quinn deadpanned.

'Pie.' Rachel held out the tin in her hands to Quinn, the blonde thought she seemed embarrassed. 'To make up for yesterday.'

Quinn sighed. 'You didn't need to.' But she took the pie anyway. She wasn't about to miss out one free pie. 'Would you like to come in?'

Rachel nodded and stepped inside the house. Quinn started to walk away into what appeared to be the kitchen, the small Jewish girl followed her.

'It's strawberry.' Rachel told her. 'Your favourite.'

Quinn felt her eyes widened and she asked, 'How did you know strawberry was my favourite?'

'I...well, I heard you talking about it to Puck when you were pregnant, about how you were craving it. So the information has just stuck with me, I guess.'

'You have a weirdly selective memory.' Quinn commented and Rachel laughed. It was an adorable little laugh, Quinn had always thought so - even when they didn't get along.

'Not really. It came in handy when Puck didn't know what to do to cheer you up, so I told him to bring you strawberry pie and he said it was the best idea anyone has every given him.'

Quinn laughed. 'I remember that. He never told me it was you that told him about it though, I just figured he'd finally used his brain for something useful.'

'I guess it was-'

'QUINN!' Quinn's Gran's voice shrieked from somewhere in the house. 'QUIIIIIIIIIN!'

'Gran?' Quinn shouted, and she shot Rachel a worried look. She raced out of the room. Rachel followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room which was at the front of her house. The blonde was a lot quicker than her so when she finally caught up Quinn was already knelt down at her grandmother's side peering anxiously into the old woman's face.

'Gran?' Quinn asked. 'Gran what's up?'

'I can't...I can't breathe!' The old woman cried. 'Something's covering my mouth! I...I...what's covering my mouth? Quinn? Quinn get it off, I can't breathe!' The woman started to scrabble at her wrinkled face.

'Gran, nothing's covering your face. There's nothing there...'

Quinn's Gran shook her head frantically. 'There is! I can feel it! Quinn, please I'm begging you...don't let me die I...' she started to hyperventilate, her lids started to droop closer together...

'Gran?' Quinn got hold of the old woman's face. 'Gran, look at me!' Her eyes were fully closed now. 'Gran? No! GRAN!'

Suddenly Rachel was at Quinn's side, gently nudging the cheerleader out of the way. Quinn seemed to have lost all strength in her body, she couldn't fit the diva. She moved out of the way helplessly.

Rachel crouched down in front of the panicking woman. 'Mrs Fabray?' She held her hands. 'Mrs Fabray can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?'

Her eyelids fluttered and opened once again.

'I can't...can't...' The old woman panted, Quinn felt panic rise up within her once more.

'I know, I know.' Rachel said soothingly. 'Now I want you to listen to me, Mrs Fabray, and do exactly what I tell you to. If you don't you won't get better, do you understand me?'

She nodded. 'Good. Now, I want you to look straight into my eyes, can you do that? Good, very good. Now, there is nothing, I repeat, nothing covering your face. I promise you, just...take a deep breath in through your no-'

'I can't. I can't!' She shook her head vigorously.

'You can. Just look at me, I'll do it with you. Okay?' Rachel placed her hands on top of the old woman's. Quinn looked from her Gran to Rachel quickly. 'In through the nose...slowly...' both of them inhaled deeply, 'and out through the mouth...still slowly.'

Quinn felt the tense knot in her stomach loosen slightly and she heard Rachel say, 'Once more? Can you do that? Okay, good...'

The two repeated the action three more times after the second. And eventually Quinn's Gran had calmed down enough to have stopped hyperventilating, she smiled at Rachel with a thankful expression on her face.

'I, uh...I'm gonna go get you some water Gran.' Quinn stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Whilst she ran the tap, waiting for it to get cold, Quinn lent her head against one of the cupboards and sighed greatly. She'd never seen anything like that before. She always knew her Gran was losing her memory little by little, but that...that was totally different. She'd never seen her Gran look so vulnerable; it was scary. When the water was finally cold enough, Quinn poured three glasses of it. She was in the middle of downing her glass in one when Rachel approached her from behind.

'Hey,' the brunette said softly. Quinn didn't turn round, 'I came to see what was talking you so long.'

Quinn still didn't say anything, but she did turn around to face the diva. Rachel looked up at her and smiled sadly. 'Look, I know what just happened was scary-'

'You've got no idea.'

'-and I know this is probably the last thing on your mind right now, but it could've been a whole lot worse. I've read about cases where people have simply forgotten everything: how to breathe, how to speak, even how to think for themselves. And you're really lucky that your grandmother managed to shout for you, or who knows what would've happened.'

'Right.' Quinn said, brushing past Rachel and handing her a drink. 'Well I promise I'll try to think about how lucky I am next time my Gran thinks someone is trying to suffocate her.'

Quinn entered the front room. 'Here you go Gran.' She handed the old woman her glass, and she took it in surprisingly steady hands. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, dear. Don't you be worrying your pretty little head about me and my madness.'

'Gran...don't you think you should maybe see somebody about this? I mean, it's not really normal-'

'Oh, who wants to be normal?' The blonde's grandmother exclaimed. 'Who ever gets any fun out of being "normal"?'

'Well, nobody does I guess but-'

'Then it's settled then isn't it?' She asked, looking at Quinn and seeing the genuine concern in her hazel eyes. She sighed. 'Look, Quinnie I know you're worried about me, and I know everyone else in the family is too but, really, I'm _fine. _And besides, you shouldn't be worrying about your nutty Gran at your age! You should be out having fun with your friends!'

'If you're sure...' Quinn said doubtfully.

'I'm sure. I shall go and see somebody only when I think it is necessary to do so. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'Good. Now go and see your friend, please. She's been stood shuffling her feet awkwardly in the doorway for the past ten minutes, you know.'

Quinn looked up to see that Rachel was, in fact, stood in the doorway scuffing her feet on the ground uncomfortably. Quinn grinned down at her Gran and the old woman winked in response. The blonde kissed the old woman on the forehead once and left the room with Rachel. The brunette followed the blonde into the spare bedroom that was filled with old books and records.

The two girls sat on the bed. 'Hey,' Quinn said, catching Rachel's line of vision. 'I'm sorry, about earlier. You know, snapping at you and everything.' The words felt odd coming out of Quinn's mouth, she didn't apologise that often. She very rarely showed emotion, actually. 'And thank you, for everything that you did down there. I owe you, big time.'

'Don't worry about it.' Rachel said, giving Quinn and small smile. 'And you don't owe me anything.'

'I really do. You practically saved my Gran's life.' A lightbulb flicked on in Quinn's head, and her eyes lit up. 'I know! You said that your car had broken down, right? So you have to get the bus everywhere?'

Rachel nodded slowly, confused as to where the conversation was going.

'How about I fix it for you?' Quinn asked.

'You fix cars?'

'Yup.' Quinn nodded. 'My dad taught me everything you could possibly need to know about cars when I was like, thirteen.'

'I don't believe that.' Rachel shook her head.

A mischevious grin spread across the cheerleader's face. 'I guess I'll just have to prove it then.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you guys think? I really like the way this chapter went, I think it kind of outlined the idea that Quinn is different to how Rachel expects her to be, and also about how Quinn isn't really in touch with her feelings that much. Quinn apologising to and thanking Rachel is the breakthrough I talked about, in case you didn't realise! This was supposed to kind of hint at the thought that maybe Rachel is good for Quinn in the way she that she's managed to make her open up a little bit. Anywho, review and tell me what you liked, what you hated and what you'd like to happen, and I'll be sure to take it all on board!

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is purely filler. There is going to be Rachel/Quinn banter which is probably also something you could constitute as flirting - but Rachel and Quinn won't realise that just yet;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

There was a knock at the door but Rachel didn't move, she waited for one of her dads to get it. Eventually she heard the door crack open and her daddy speak to whoever it was.

'Hi,' She heard Quinn's bright voice respond to her daddy. 'I'm here for Rachel?'

'Oh, right. Well come in...' there was a pause and then, 'RACHEL!'

'Coming!' Rachel cried back down and she lept off the bed quickly, opened her door and scrambled down the stairs. She got down just in time to see her dad look Quinn up and down and ask, 'Odd question but...why are you in overalls?'

Rachel groaned inwardly, but Quinn just laughed unembarrassed and answered coolly, 'I'm guessing Rachel didn't tell you I'm fixing your car?'

'No.' Her daddy turned to raise his eyebrow at his daughter. 'No she didn't.'

'Surprise...?' Rachel said in a small voice.

Rachel's daddy shook his head and turned back to Quinn. 'Tell me, Quinn, do you fix random people's cars on a regular basis?'

Quinn laughed again. 'No, but my dad does and he taught me everything I know so...'

'Ah. So I trust you are experience in this area of things then?'

'Yes sir.' Quinn saluted as a joke.

Rachel's daddy turned to his daughter and said, 'I like this girl. She respects her elders.'

Rachel walked over to Quinn and quickly started to nudge her out of the door whilst saying, 'You say that like I don't, daddy.'

'Really?' The man asked sarcastically. 'Well I had no intention of doing so, I swear.' The two girls were walking down the path now. 'It was nice to meet you Quinn!' He yelled after them.

'You too!' Quinn yelled back. She looked at Rachel with a smirk on her face. 'Your dad is a legend.' She told her.

Rachel blushed. 'He's really not. He was just showing off.'

Quinn shrugged. 'So,' she said, gesturing to her overalls, 'still not believe I fix cars?'

'Wearing the required uniform is one thing, but performing the actual tasks is entirely another.'

Quinn held up a heavy looking box. 'I have tools.' She stated, as if hoping this would change Rachel's mind on the matter once and for all.

Rachel laughed and Quinn once again found herself thinking about how adorable it was. Rachel lead Quinn over to the car, the brunette handed the blonde the keys and she started up the engine, only for it to cut off almost straight away. Quinn frowned. 'Where there any indications of things going wrong with it before it broke down?' She asked.

'It used to chug and then stall quite a bit, but it was fine after we left it for a small period of time.'

'Oh!' Quinn said. 'That sort of stuff happens all the time. I just need to mess about with your oil filter, that's all. Most garages would tell you to replace it, but I've got a trick that just cleans it out.'

Quinn jumped out of the car and walked around to the front of it. Lifting open the bonnet she peered inside, locating the oil filter. Sticking her hands in Quinn started to play about with parts of the engine. It wasn't long before Rachel appeared at the side of her, peering nervously at the engine.

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?'

'I'm sure.' Quinn said, without frustration.

'Can...can I help?'

Quinn snorted, and then caught sight of Rachel's serious expression. 'Oh...you were being serious.'

'Well yeah.'

You're not wearing overalls, though.'

'I think I'll survive.' Rachel winked.

'Okay, well if you just want to help me with this here...' Quinn pointed.

'Alright.' Rachel put her hand in next to Quinn's, only to quickly redraw it again.

'What's up?' Quinn asked, amused.

'I could...could feel all the oil on my hand.' Rachel looked down at her right hand. 'Ugh! That's disgusting!'

Quinn laughed. 'Oh, don't be such a dramaqueen. It's only a bit of oil.'

The blonde saw the diva's eyes flash once, but she didn't take any notice. And she certainly didn't expect what came next.

'Rachel!' Quinn gasped, coming out from underneath the bonnet. 'Is that oil? I cannot believe you just did that!'

'Oh, don't be such a dramaqueen.' Rachel mocked. 'It's only a bit of oil.'

'Down the side of my face, yeah.' Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's mischevious facial expression. 'You,' She said, 'are dead meat.'

Rachel's eyes widened and it took her a while to realise that she needed to be running. Quinn advanced and Rachel turned and sprinted off in the other direction. The brunette managed to stay ahead for a fair bit of time, but Quinn being the athletic one caught up eventually. Tackling Rachel onto the ground she pinned the brunette down to the floor.

'Quinn! Quinn! Please, no!' Rachel said between fits of laughter. 'Please, ah! NO!'

Finally the blonde managed to wipe oil all down one side of Rachel's face, and then on the end of her chin.

'Ewwww.' Rachel complained, before quickly smudging oil onto the tip of Quinn's nose. Quinn went cross-eyed to look at the smudge and Rachel giggled breathlessly.

'I think we're even.' Quinn said, lying down on the ground next to the brunette. Both girl's were breathing heavily.

Rachel tilted her head to look at the cheerleader laid next to her. She grinned. 'Oh no,' She said in a matter-of-fact voice, 'not even in the slightest.'

And for the next half an hour all Rachel's fathers could hear were screams and cries of laughter coming from the front garden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this chapter was a hell of a lot of fun to write! I really, throroughly enjoyed it and I hope you did to!  
>PS. Reviews make my world go round;)<p>

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in a while but things have been kinda hectic with exams and stuff lately, so I haven't really had chance. So here's a fun chapter to get me back on all of your good sides;)

**A/N: **This again is just a filler, but I think you're going to like it! Well, I hope you're going to like it. And considering the feedback I got from the last chapter I'm guessing you guys like Rachel/Quinn banter? I hope so, cause there's plenty of it coming up in this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

Quinn rolled up onto her elbow and stared in shock. 'Are you serious?' She asked the brunette laid next to her.

'Yes...' Rachel said, shooting the cheerleader a concerned glance. 'What's the matter?'

'I just...how can you not like the beach?'

'The sand gets everywhere and the sea is too cold.'

'That's half the fun!' Quinn exclaimed, and when Rachel still didn't seem to understand she sighed. 'Right, seeing as we're near the coast, tomorrow we shall go to the beach. And you _will _have a good time, sound good?'

'Not particularly but I'm afraid that if I don't go you'll yell at me or something...'

'Good. Then it's settled.'

* * *

><p>'Hurry <em>up, <em>Berry!' Quinn grumbled, watching the diva lug a huge bag out of her house and down the path. 'What the hell is all that for?'

'It's all the things I need to ensure my time at the beach is both safe and enjoyable.'

'Safe and enjoyable?' Quinn repeated with disgust. 'All you need is some towels and sunblock. Everything else you can get there...'

'I do not care.' Rachel said, opening the back door of Quinn's car and placing her bag on the seat next to Quinn's stuff. 'I would like to return here in the exact same health as I left.'

Quinn shook her head, but she wasn't annoyed. 'Just get in the car, Rachel.'

'Yes ma'am.' Rachel slid into the passenger seat and shut her door. As she was putting on her seatbelt Quinn set off down the road. The blonde then slotted a CD into the car radio and once again rock music filled the vehicle.

For once Rachel didn't say anything about the music. Instead she asked, 'So what are we doing at the beach?'

'Whatever we feel like doing.'

'And if we don't feel like doing nothing?'

Hazel eyes met brown. 'Then we do nothing.'

'Really? Oh well I suppose this trip won't be as bad as- Quinn! Watch where you're going!'

Quinn's eyes darted back to the road and she swerved an oncoming lorry. As it drove past the driver swore and Quinn chuckled. 'Gotta love angry drivers.' She muttered, she looked at Rachel. 'Seriously though, did you see that swerve? My driving skills are top-class, I'm telling you.'

'Quinn!' Rachel cried. 'This is no time to be making jokes! We almost died!'

'But we didn't.'

'But we almost did.'

'But we still didn't...' Quinn repeated, confused.

'Do you understand the concept of dying Quinn?' Rachel asked.

'I understand the concept, yeah. But I don't see why you're choosing to worry about the fact we almost died when you could be happy about the fact we didn't.'

'Oh.' Rachel was brought up short. 'I guess you're right...'

Quinn faked shock. 'Oh my goodness! I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry admits to being wrong!'

The brunette glared at the blonde. 'Shut up.'

'Such a good comeback, do you come up with them yourself?' Quinn winked.

The diva shoved Quinn, who laughed and said, 'Hey, watch it! Or I'll almost crash the car again!'

Rachel smiled. 'You know you're nothing like the Quinn Fabray that I go to school with every day.'

Quinn laughed loudly. Rachel had never heard Quinn laugh like that before, so free and...genuine. The diva found herself thinking about how pleasant and melodic it sounded, but then shook her head, wiping all thoughts of Quinn's laugh from her mind, and focused on what Quinn had started to say, 'I'll choose to take that as a compliment.'

'Good.' Rachel said seriously. 'It was meant to be one.'

* * *

><p>'I'll race you.' Quinn stood up, brushing sand off her legs.<p>

'Race me where?'

'The water.'

'Why would I want to do that?' Rachel asked. 'It's freezing cold in there.'

'Because it's the sea!' Quinn exclaimed.

'Oh well now you've explained it let me just finish this page of my book.' The brunette said sarcastically.

An idea sprang to life in Quinn's head. Bending down towards Rachel she swiped the book out of the diva's hands. 'Hey! Give me back my book.'

'Race me to the water.'

'Give me my book.'

'Race and I'll give you it back.'

Rachel deliberated for a moment. 'Fine.' She said. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Quinn smirked and set down Rachel's book on the towel. 'One, two, three...go!'

The two girls set off. Much to Quinn's surprise Rachel actually got the head start, but the cheerleader being the athletic one soon caught up. Quinn didn't tear away in front of the brunette though, she kept the same pace all of the way so to make sure Rachel didn't turn round and head back to her book. They turned heads as they sprinted across the soft sand, and when they got to the wet sand, that was easier to run on, both of them sped up towards the crashing water. When they reached the sea Rachel slowed down, fearing the freezing cold of it, and Quinn didn't think twice. The cheerleader leapt into the oncoming tide without a backwards glance, squealing to herself because of it's cold temperature. When the blonde was up to her waist in salt water she turned around to see Rachel stood ankle deep in water looking like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was at that moment.

'Come on, Berry!' Quinn yelled. 'It's not that bad!'

'Is it cold?' Rachel shouted back.

'No, don't worry about it.' Quinn replied seriously. 'Once it gets up to your knees you can't feel it anymore.'

Slowly but surely the brunette began to inch her way into the water, she shrieked as an oncoming tide soaked her to the waist. After the shock wore off Rachel realised Quinn was right - you couldn't feel it once it got past your knees. The diva began to wade her way over to the cheerleader.

'You were right.' She told Quinn. 'It's not that bad.'

'Told you so.' Quinn smirked, Rachel splashed her with water. 'Oi!' Quinn splashed the diva, who then splashed the blonde back again. It carried on in a similar fashion before deciding to call a truce. Rachel smiled at Quinn and lay right back in the water, letting herself floating on her back and drift. Quinn did the same and floated next to the diva. Both girls surveyed the clouds.

'Wouldn't you just love to live in the sky?' Quinn murmured.

'Yeah,' Rachel agreed, 'there's just something about it. It looks so...so...'

'Peaceful.' The blonde found the word the brunette was looking for. 'And innocent. Like you could just live there bouncing on the clouds without a care in the world, and just live happily ever after.'

'Exactly.' The diva sighed. Quinn's hand accidentally brushed against Rachel's. Rachel felt it and then felt Quinn pull her hand away quickly. The brunette tried to ignore the odd feeling that had risen in her stomach whilst Quinn tried to make herself busy with making things out of the clouds. A silence fell over the two, and whereas before silences had always been rather comfortable, Rachel could not shake that feeling that this one was awkward and that there was a lot more tension then usual.

'Right,' the brunette said after a while, standing up, 'I've raced you to the water like you wanted and stayed her longer than I expected to, so now I shall return back to my book in the hope that nobody has stolen it in our absense.'

Quinn yawned over-exageratedly. 'Boring.' She stated.

'And perfectly content with being so.' Rachel smiled and walked off. Quinn lay back, but only slightly this time, and watched the girl leave. The blonde took in all she could see of the brunette's retreating figure. Her loosely plaited hair that hung between her slim and narrow shoulders and shimmered slightly in the sunlight, her thin hands gliding softly over the surface of the cool water, the water droplets ever so slowly dripping off her back and trailing their way down her spine and the way her tanned skin dimpled twice on either side of her spine just above the waistband of her bikini bottoms...

It took Quinn a while to realised she was thinking about how good Rachel looked half-naked and wet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again I really enjoyed writing this, it took me a while to get the ending just right so feedback would be muchly appreciated (hint, hint). If you've got any quesions, or suggestions or anything you'd like to tell me just leave a review or even send us an inbox and I'll see what I can do to help or whatever. I've got a pretty safe idea of what I'm writing now, and the last chapter is even already forming itself in my head so I think I'm pretty set with where the story's going but that doesn't mean to say I'm not open to suggestions! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So because I've done a few filler chapters, I'm thinking that maybe some of you guys might want a little drama? If so then you've got it. By the end of this chapter your chin will be on the floor from shock;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

'Quinn, your friend's waiting for you!' Quinn's Gran yelled up the stairs. 'At least I hope she's your friend, I can't actually remember, because if she's not then I've just let some random stranger into the house...'

Quinn chuckled to herself and bounded down the stairs. She looked at the brunette stood in the doorway waiting for her. 'It is my friend Gran, don't worry.' She looked at the batty old woman adoringly. 'We're going to the little village to do a bit of looking around and stuff, we're gonna get dinner at a cafe. I put some food in the oven for you,' she kissed her Gran on the cheek, 'will you remember it's there for you?'

The old woman waved her hand at her grandaughter dismissively. 'Of course I will. What do you think I am? A crazy lady?'

Quinn didn't answer but smirked at Rachel stood near the door, who grinned back shyly. 'Bye Gran!' Quinn said happily, and the two girls left shutting the door carefully behind them. Inside the house Quinn's grandmother blinked once or twice and then cast a look around the hallway, a confused expression on her face. 'You know,' she muttered to herself, 'I'm sure I was just in the garden...'

* * *

><p>'Quinn, look at this!' The blonde turned and to see what the brunette was peering over excitedly. 'They have gold star ones!' Rachel pointed towards a pair of small earrings in the shape of stars.<p>

'Cute.' Quinn murmured.

'I really wish I had enough money.' The blonde heard Rachel murmur to herself before she walked off. Quinn looked at the small earrings, taking a closer look at the price. They were a little expensive, but in Quinn Fabray's world money was no object. Literally. Casting a look about, Quinn walked over to another set of jewellery, hiding herself from the person at the till. One there she yanked off the security label and shoved her hands, and the earrings, deep into her skirt pockets. The blonde then pretended to be interested in the jewellery she had hidden behind for a moment before walking off and joining Rachel.

'Come on,' she muttered in Rachel's ear, 'I'm bored of this shop now. Shall we go get lunch?'

Rachel nodded. 'I'm starving.'

Quinn smirked. 'I know the best place to get food around here, ever.'

The two girls excited the shop and relief flooded through the blonde when the alarm system didn't sound. Sure, she'd shoplifted before. But only small things, never before had she stolen something like jewellery. They turned right and set off up the small winding road and it didn't take them long before they reached the small cafe Quinn had been talking about. They entered and sat down, after choosing what they want Quinn went up to the counter and ordered and left Rachel gazing out of the window they were set next to. The blonde watched the brunette whilst waiting for her change.

When she sat back down, Quinn said, 'They said it wouldn't be a minute.'

Rachel nodded.

'You all right?'

'Yeah.' Rachel sighed. 'I just regret not bringing enough money for those earrings.'

'Oh.' Quinn said. 'Well it's a good job I got them for you isn't it?'

Shocked brown eyes met hazel. 'What?'

Quinn produced the gold star earrings.

'I...I don't know what to say...' Rachel stuttered.

'Well thank you would be a good place to begind.' Quinn winked.

'Yes, I...thank you!' The blone handed the brunette the earrings. 'How did you pay for them? I thought you didn't have a lot of money either?'

'I don't.'

'So how did you manage to-' Rachel stopped, her eyes widening as the clogs clicked turned in her brain. Finally she pieced it all together and, 'Quinn!' She whispered. 'I can't believe you stole them!'

Quinn smiled at the diva's shocked expression. 'It's not that big a deal. Did you see how expensive the rest of the stuff in there was? I'm sure they won't miss a couple of dollars...'

The blonde could see panic writing its way across the brunette's face. 'What if we get caught? What if they have us on CCTV? Oh my God, what will my dads say if I go to prison?'

Quinn had to bite down on her laugh. 'Rachel, the alarm didn't sound as I walked out, nobody's looking at us as if we're criminals. We, or should I say I, got away with it.'

The diva continued to frown but after a while she seemed to relax the tiniest bit. 'They are really nice earrings, I suppose...'

Quinn nodded. 'Yep, and the thrill of being bad is kind of cool, don't you think?'

Rachel tried but couldn't hold back her grin. 'Yeah, just a little.'

Quinn laughed and Rachel giggled quietly. Soon afterwards their food was served, after eating they hit a couple more shops and then decided to head home. The journey home was short but pleasant, Rachel didn't complain about the music, and Quinn didn't crash the car like she had on the way to the beach. When they pulled up outside the houses, the two girl's jumped out the car. When Quinn met Rachel on the sidewalk the blonde thought the girl looked like she had something to say.

'Quinn, I would just like to say thank you,' The diva stumbled over her words, 'even though it wasn't exactly the ethical way of gaining something, thank you for getting me these earrings. They're beautiful.'

Quinn smiled. 'You're welcome.' The words felt odd coming from her mouth, she very rarely told somebody they were welcome.

'I...' Rachel didn't say anything else, but leaned up on her tiptoes and claimed Quinn's mouth with her own. It didn't take long for the cheerleader to respond, her hands found their way to Rachel's waist and she could hear nothing but the violent beating of her heart in her ears. Rachel's hands locked around Quinn's neck and the kissed deepened. Eventually the two girls broke apart, and much to Quinn's surprise Rachel backed away from her as if she'd given her an electric shock.

'Rachel?'

She didn't respond. The brunette touched her lips softly, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. She wasn't looking at Quinn; her eyes were focused on the ground.

'Rachel?' Quinn repeated.

Eventually worried brown eyes met confused hazel ones. 'I'm so sorry!' Rachel cried, before turning and darting towards her house.

'Rachel?' Quinn asked again. 'Rachel, no! Wait!'

She didn't turn round, she was halfway up the path leading to her house.

'Rachel!'

Still the brunette didn't respond to Quinn's calls. She opened her door and stepped inside swiftly, not even looking back as she closed it.

'Rachel...' Quinn murmured softly. She cast a look around, wondering if anyone had seen but the street was deserted. Quinn sighed, picked up her shopping bags and made her way up the path to the house, her mind whirling with what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I told you there was going to be drama! What do you guys think? You think Rachel should have reacted the way that she did, or that it could have been different? Do you like the fact that Quinn kissed back or...? I know you guys probably can't wait for the next chapter but I might just leave it on the cliff hanger for a bit to keep you interested;) Anyway, tell me what you think I shall take it all into consideration!

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So you guys have been so AWESOME with reviews that I simply cannot keep myself away from this story any longer. I don't care about leaving it on a cliff hanger, I'm updating it now! Especially considering I got one review that said I would die if I didn't update it :') So, just to be on the safe side...here's the update!

**A/N: **No Faberry interaction in this, I'm afraid. And it is a pretty serious chapter too. It's all about feelings an' shit;) But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

'I haven't seen much of your friend recently, Quinn. Have you two had a falling out or something?' Quinn's Gran said over dinner one night.

Quinn swallowed her pasta quickly. 'I...I don't really know.' She answered truthfully. 'Something...different happened and now we're not speaking.'

'Oh?'

Quinn nodded, but didn't say anything else. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Quinn's Gran said quietly, 'You know you can talk to me, don't you? About anything you want? I'm not your mother, and I am certainly not your father. I'm just...me. Your batty old grandmother. And as your grandmother I will love you no matter what it is you say or do.'

'Okay. So...Rachel kissed me.'

There was a slight paused before Quinn's Gran replied, 'I see.' She sounded thoughtful. 'And how did you respond?'

'I kissed her back.'

The old woman nodded her head slowly. 'And was it a bad kiss?'

'I...no.' Quinn was utterly perplexed, what an odd question for her Gran to be asking. 'No, it was a good kiss actually.'

'Then what's the problem?' Her Gran sounded just as confused as Quinn was feeling.

'I...well, we kissed.' Quinn stated. 'I'm not homophobic or anything, but I've always just assumed I'm straight. I've never had any attraction to women before, but now Rachel's in my life it's all changed.'

Quinn's Gran thought for a moment or two. Then she asked: 'Well, simple questions first...do you like her? That way?'

The blonde considered the question for a moment. 'Yeah...' she began slowly, 'yeah I do.'

'And why exactly is that?'

'Because...because she's so different to any girl I've ever got to know. She's careful, sweet, cute and I've started to notice how beautiful she is lately. She apologises all the time, which is something I have never been able to do. When I'm with her I'm a better person...she brings out this other side in me, a side I prefer so much more. She gets me to open up about things, which isn't something I do every other day. But I'm not afraid to open up because I know that she will never judge me.' Quinn stopped talking, embarrassed about how passionately she had begun talking about Rachel.

The crazy old lady sat across the dinner table from her smiled. 'And does she like you?'

'I...I think so, if that kiss was anything to go by.'

'Then go for it.'

'But-'

'No buts, Quinnie. It could be that this is just a fluke, and that if this all ends somewhere down the road then you'll never have another sexual attraction to a woman ever again, but even if that's true you will still have enjoyed yourself while it lasted. But it also could be that this girl has woken you up, opened your eyes to a whole new world that could make you happier than any man has ever been able to. I've heard you talk about your boyfriends before, but I have never heard you gush about them in the way that you just gushed about that girl. It's obvious that she makes you happy, and you do what makes you happy Quinn. Or when you get to my age you'll just regret not doing anything about it.'

Silence overlapped as Quinn's Gran returned to chomping on her pasta. Quinn felt as if her mind should be reeling, but it wasn't. If anything, everything couldn't be more perfectly in place than it was at that moment. Quinn looked over at her Gran. The batty woman looked up at her granddaughter and smiled. Quinn grinned back, feeling more love for the old lady than she had done for anyone in her life.

* * *

><p>'Aren't you doing anything with Quinn today, baby?' Rachel's daddy sat down on the couch next to her.<p>

'No, I...I think I messed that one up a bit, daddy.' Rachel replied dully, before turning her attention back to the TV.

'Oh?'

There was no answer from the brunette. The man sighed and switched off the television with the remote, Rachel turned to look at him. 'You wanna talk about it?' He asked.

Rachel pondered for a moment whether to or not. And then she realised that this was her daddy, she talked to him about anything and everything. 'I kissed her, daddy. I kissed Quinn and she kissed back and...and then I ran away.'

Her daddy's eyebrows shot up into his hair. 'Wow...I, all right then. You said that you kissed her?'

'Yes.'

'And she kissed back?'

'Yes.'

'So why did you run away?'

'Because I got scared.'

'Of what?'

Rachel blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. 'I don't know.' She answered truthfully. 'Of everything. My feelings for her. Of what she would say, what she would do, what other people would say and do. I just...it was all too much, it got the better of me and I ran.'

The man sat across the couch from her felt nothing but pain and sympathy for his daughter. It almost crippled him to see her like this, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do directly to make a difference.

All he could do was talk to her. 'Look baby, I know how you feel. I get that it's hard, I get that it's scary and believe me when I say that I almost completely understand. But just let me give you one word of advice: don't let what other people might say about you influence your decision. If Quinn means that much to you already then whatever anyone else says shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter if someone disagrees with what you're doing, tells you that it's wrong and against what they believe in. Ignore them. I did, and look what I've got now because of it.' Rachel and her daddy looked through the double doors towards the kitchen, where Rachel's dad was busy singing and dancing along to music whilst making pancakes. Rachel giggled and her daddy winked. 'Because as long as it feels right to you, you have the right to continue doing it. And whatever any one else says shouldn't make a difference.'

Rachel wiped the tears that had slowly began to edge their way down her face. She moved along the couch and gave her daddy a hug. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

'No problem.' He murmured into her ear.

'All right then!' Rachel's dad said, bursting in through the double doors. Clearly not realising he had just interrupted a tender father-daughter bonding moment, he proceeded to ask: 'Who wants pancakes?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So hopefully this more sensitive chapter has been enough to satisfy your Faberry hunger for now;) Please please pleeeease review, as it does actually make me very happy when I see that the number of reviews has gone up, even if it's only by one :') I'm just that sad. Sometimes I think it's high-time I got a life, but then again I think who needs a life when I have AMAZING readers like you?

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So I understand that some of your were disappointed with the no Faberry interaction in the last chapter? So I'm guessing it's a good thing there's TONNES of it in this one then?

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

There was a knock at the door. Rachel groaned, she was going to have to get up to answer it as her dad's had gone out for the day. Getting up off the couch the brunette made her way to the front door. She opened it and felt her stomach jolt violently.

'Hi.' The blonde stood in the doorway said.

'Hi.' Rachel couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rachel thought the cheerleader seemed to prepare herself before speaking, 'I need to talk to you.'

The diva sighed. 'Look Quinn, if this is about the incident that happened the other night I would just like to say I'm really sorry. I had no idea what came over me, it's just we were standing there and I had the urge and so I went with it. Under no circumstances did I mean to put you in a position that you didn't feel comfortable with, I-'

'Rachel?'

'Yes?'

'Has anyone ever told you that you ramble too much?'

Rachel smiled. 'Sorry.'

'Don't apologize,' Quinn replied with a small grin, 'it's cute. And that's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about...'

'Oh,' Rachel said, utterly perplexed, 'okay then.'

'I...' Quinn stalled, not knowing what to say. She'd never asked this of anyone before, it had always been asked of her. 'Will you go on a date with me?'

Quinn saw the brunette's eyes widen in surprise, and she felt a sense of sickened embarrassment wash over her. 'I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought, seeing as what happened you might want to...you know. But I totally understand if-'

'Quinn?' Rachel asked, a small smile across her lips.

Quinn sighed. 'Yeah?'

'Does anyone ever tell you that you ramble too much?'

'Funny.' Quinn replied. 'Really witty.'

'So,' Rachel said, bringing the conversation back to where it was before. Quinn noticed her eyes were flashing happily and that a small grin was etched across her face, 'what time are you picking me up for our date then?'

Quinn felt her heart lift. 'Really?'

'Really.'

'Okay, then be at mine for around seven tomorrow night?' Quinn asked.

'Sure.'

'Alright, I've gotta go now. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow...'

'Bye Quinn.'

'Bye!'

Rachel closed the door and leant back against it gently. She felt like her head was going to explode and her grin was that wide it looked like she'd slept with a coat hanger in her mouth. On the opposite side of the door, just coming out of Rachel's garden, Quinn's smirk mirrored the diva's. At that exact moment, for the two girls, it seemed like nothing was going wrong for them.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you're going to be all right up here by yourself?' Quinn asked her Gran nervously.<p>

'Yes, yes. I'll be fine.' The old woman waved her hand and smiled at her grandaughter. 'Besides, you can't have me getting in the way of your big date now, can you?'

The blonde felt an excited jump in her stomach. 'No, I guess not.'

'Exactly.' The two women heard the doorbell ring. Quinn looked at her Gran, who winked at her. 'Better go and answer it.'

'Yep...' Quinn started to make her way towards the staircase.

'Good luck Quinnie, I'm sure it'll be everything you want it to be.'

Both the blonde walking down the stairs, and the brunette stood at the door, hoped it would.

* * *

><p>'Oh shit.' Quinn muttered to herself, waving away black smoke with her hands. She pulled out the tray of burnt food and set it up on the counter. 'I knew I should've just done a frozen pizza or something.'<p>

'Quinn? Is everything all- Oh.' Rachel's eyes fell onto the blackened food and she attempted to hide her smile. 'Oh dear.'

Quinn looked at Rachel, and then at the tray of food, then back at Rachel, and then back at the food again.

'Shall I order Chinese?' She asked.

'That would probably be wise.' Rachel replied. 'And maybe from now on we should leave the cooking to me?'

'I can cook.' The blonde told the brunette. 'But only the already half-made stuff that comes out of a packet...'

'So what you mean to say is that you can put stuff in an oven?'

'Hey!' Quinn argued defensively. 'My oven chips are the bomb, I'll have you know!'

Rachel laughed and the cheerleader picked up the phone. Dialling the number, she ordered the Chinese over the phone. The two girls sat in the front room whilst they waited for it to arrive. When it did Rachel had tried to pay for her half and Quinn had to almost beat her with an umbrella stand before she put her money away. The blonde took it into the kitchen, dished it out onto plates and then took it back into the living were Rachel was sat with a glass of wine in her hand.

'I'm really sorry about...you know, burning the food and stuff.'

Rachel smiled. 'It's fine. Besides, vegan Chinese food is actually pretty nice.'

Quinn made a disgusted face. 'How can you eat all that tofu crap?'

The brunette shrugged. 'I've never known anything different.' She replied. 'I was born into a family that doesn't eat meat, which means I've never tasted meat.'

'Never?'

'Never.'

Quinn stared in bewilderment. 'You really don't know what you're missing. I mean, think of all the bacon!'

'Think of all the innocent dead animals!' Rachel mocked Quinn's suprised tone.

'Don't mock me, Berry.' The cheerleader frowned and the diva winked.

A few hours later, when the two girls were laughing and joking happily, Rachel glanced down at her watch. 'Oh, look at the time!' She cried. 'I didn't realise...'

She started to stand up and Quinn stood with her. 'I'll walk you home.' The blonde said.

'But it's only nextdoor.' Rachel replied, confused.

'Exactly.' Quinn said. 'I don't have that far to walk you back.'

Rachel laughed and pulled on her jacket and shoes, Quinn did the same. The two girls stepped outside and a cool breeze hit them as they began to walk. They didn't speak much as they walked to Rachel's house, but neither girls felt awkward. The silence was nice.

When they got to Rachel's house the brunette turned to the blonde and said, 'Quinn, I'm still really sorry for kissing you yesterday. I realise how out of the blue it was, and I know it could've been done a lot better. And...I'm sorry.'

Quinn thought for a moment, and then said, 'Well I guess if you're apologising for kissing me, I have to apologise for kissing you...'

'When did you kiss me?'

Rachel saw a smirk make it's way across the blonde features and she replied, 'Now.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you guys think? Did we like the way the date went, or could it have been a little different? Go on, make my day and review it telling me what you think! And I know they're teenagers and are drinking wine, but shhh! We won't tell if you don't;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I realised that at the rate I'm going at, I'm going to run out of ideas before the three months in this story are up, so I'm gonna tell you all now that this chapter is set three weeks after Rachel and Quinn's first date.

**A/N: **Even though Rachel's daddy has already met Quinn, her dad still hasn't - so this chapter is set around Quinn and her first encounter with Rachel's dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

The door swung open to reveal a tall man with a full head of sweeping brown hair and a huge beam on his face. Quinn assumed this was Rachel's dad, the one she hadn't met.

'Hello,' The man said, allowing Quinn access into the hallway, 'you must be Quinn. I'm Neil, Rachel's dad.'

He held out his hand and the blonde shook it. 'Nice to meet you, Sir.'

'Oh please,' he said, waving his hand airily and snorting, 'call me Neil. I'm no stranger and I won't bite. Well,' he said with a small wink, 'it depends on what your intentions are with my daughter.'

Quinn laughed and Neil shouted up the stairs, 'Rachie! Quinn's here and me and your daddy are ready too. I know you're the birthday girl and everything but you could at least make an effort to be on time!'

Quinn heard Rachel's soft laughter drift down from her room. 'I'm almost done, dad. I promise!'

The small brunette was true to her word, because five minutes later she was walking carefully, making sure not to trip in her heals, down the stairs. Quinn felt her breath hitch in her throat as Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs, and she had trouble swallowing over the lump in her throat.

'You look beautiful.' Quinn told her in an almost-whisper and out the corner of her eye the blonde saw both of Rachel's fathers smile and look at each other. 'I mean, really beautiful.'

'Always the tone of suprise.' Rachel said with a wink. 'But thank you, so do you.'

Quinn grinned and produced the diva's present from behind her back. 'Happy birthday.' She said softly, handing the gift over to her girlfriend. 'I know you've been wanting it for ages, and well...oh, just open it!'

Rachel giggled but didn't waste time in ripping into the large present. When she finally unwrapped it enough to make out what the present was, the brunette squealed delightedly and tore off the last bits of paper quickly. As the remaining pieces of paper fell to the floor, Rachel held the object in her hands as if it was going to disappear at any moment. She was looking at it with total adoration.

'Oh my God!' She cried, running at Quinn with her arms outstretched. 'It's the one I've wanted for ages!' Quinn didn't time to steady herself before the diva tackled her into a hug, almost bowling her over. The brunette pulled back, but still made sure to keep herself in Quinn's arms, and watery brown eyes met amused hazel ones. 'Thank you so much.' Rachel stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend and the cheerleader succumbed to her touch without hesitation.

The two girls pulled apart when Rachel's daddy cleared his throat loudly. 'Um...if you two could refrain from making PDA in front of us, that would be great...'

Rachel giggled and Quinn felt herself blushed. 'Sorry, I just...you know...'

Rachel's daddy raised his eyebrow and her dad said, 'I think maybe you should go back to calling me Sir.'

* * *

><p>After the brunette's birthday meal Rachel's (very drunk) fathers made sure the taxi stopped outside of Quinn's house first, so that she didn't have to walk what was, according to them, '<em>all<em> that way' from one house to the next. The taxi pulled up and all four of them got out, Rachel walked with Quinn to her front door. Rachel's dads started to make their way very slowly and very loudly towards their house.

Quinn chuckled and Rachel shook her head. 'Honestly,' she said, 'it's like I'm the parent sometimes.'

'It's cool,' Quinn replied, 'it's nice that you have parents that can be loose and let off a little steam once in a while, mine never do.'

Rachel smiled apologetically. Gathering Quinn would want to change the subject, as she always did whenever anything too personal came up, the diva said, 'Thank you for the present again. It's amazing, I...I can't believe you'd spend that much money on me.'

'Oh, don't worry about it.' The blonde said, waving her hand dismissively. 'Besides,' she smirked at the Jewish girl, 'it was all worth it just to see that adorable smile across your face.'

Rachel felt her face grow hot as she blushed. She couldn't think of anything to say so, standing up on her tiptoes, she claimed Quinn's mouth with her own. The cheerleader melted into the brunette's touch instantly. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck, and the blonde pulled the small girl in by her waist. The kiss deepened. Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue entrance and soon it was dancing with her own. The two girls, both utterly consumed by the kiss, didn't even hear the drunken wolf-whistles being made by Neil and Simon (who had both given up on trying to find where their house was, and had decided to wait for Rachel so she could guide them back). When Rachel finally pulled away Quinn had the biggest urge to not let her go, but she ignored it. The brunette set herself back down on her tiptoes and smiled up at the blonde.

'I really enjoyed myself tonight.' Quinn murmured.

'Me too.' Rachel replied quietly back. 'Quinn, I-'

The brunette was interrupted by an angry slur from behind them, 'Rachel will you please hurry up? If we don't get in the house soon your daddy will throw up in the flower beds and I will probably end up urinating up a lamppost!'

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. 'He always has been extremely talented at ruining tender moments.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I finally got this chapter over and done with, I'm telling you this one was a bitch to write :') So I hope you appreciate it! Rachel's fathers were very fun to write in this chapter and so I hope they amused you all a little. I've said this before and I'm saying it again, you guys are the main reason I'm writing this so if you could take time to review it I would love you even more;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So this chapter is where the M-rated stuff starts to come into it, so if you're under the age of hmm...13(?), I'd quit reading now;)

**A/N: **Rachel's fathers have gone out for the night and Rachel has invited Quinn round. I'm not gonna tell you too much, you've gotta read on to find out;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

Quinn knocked on the door and hitched up her bag, she breathed out slowly and waited for her girlfriend to answer the door. The blonde girl didn't want to make assumptions, but her and the small brunette _had_ been together for a month, her fathers _were _out and she _had _been invited to sleep. The door opened not longer after she'd knocked to reveal Rachel stood their dressed perfectly ordinary, but with a look Quinn had never seen across her face.

'Hey,' she sounded breathless and opened the door wider so Quinn could enter the house.

'Hi.' The blonde smirked as she stepped into the hallway. She set her bag down on the floor beside a potted plant and, standing up staight, she began to ask, 'So what do you wanna- Mmphf!'

Quinn's inquiry was quelled when the brunette claimed her lips with her own, pushing Quinn back into the wall as she did so. Quinn didn't complain and sank into Rachel's touch immediately. Quinn flipped them, so that Rachel was against the wall this time and the diva moaned when Quinn licked across her bottom lip, asking for access into her mouth which was soon granted. The blonde slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth and soon both tongues were dancing passionately with one another. Quinn placed one hand on Rachel's hip and the other against the wall, pushing them further up against it. Rachel's hands tangled themselves in Quinn's hair. They pulled apart for a moment, both girls were breathing heavily. Hazel eyes connected with brown ones, and Rachel saw Quinn's smirk widen. Whereas before the diva had always thought the cheerleader's smile to be nice, she couldn't help but think that now it was different. It was a lot more sexy. Quinn's lips returned to Rachel's, but they soon disappeared again and the diva then felt them kissing down her jawline and neck. Quinn stopped at the pulse point on Rachel's neck and bit it hard. Rachel gasped at the unexpected and sudden pain, but was soon moaning when Quinn soothed the pain by sucking at it gently. The blonde continued to kiss down the brunette's neck, and when she got to the base she trailed her tongue up and down the diva's collar bone.

'Come upstairs with me?' Rachel managed to pant, disentangling her hands from Quinn's hair. The cheerleader didn't say anything but nodded slowly. Rachel grinned, grabbing Quinn's hand and, disappearing out from underneath her, pulled her up the stairs quickly.

When they reached the bedroom they kissed long and passionately in the doorway, before making their way into the room. Quinn kicked the door closed behind her and Rachel lead them so they were pressed up against another wall. Here they kissed once again, and after a while Quinn hitched Rachel up on her hips and pressed her even more into the wall. The brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist so she was secure. Quinn ran her hand the length of Rachel's leg and then left it placed upon her thigh. Rachel's lips left Quinn's and started to find their way up Quinn's jawline to her ear. Quinn moaned softly as the brunette nibbled at her earlobe and then ran her tongue back down to the bottom of her jaw. Placing soft kisses up and down Quinn's neck, Rachel found her pulse point and teased on it gently. Only stopping when she realised she'd left a mark. Quinn felt the small girl's hands find their way to the rim of her vest top and the blonde let Rachel pull it over her head. The cheerleader felt Rachel's cold hands cup her breasts, she kneaded and played with them gently. One of the hands slipped around the back to unhook Quinn's bra, whilst the other stayed cupping one breast. Rachel unhooked the blonde's bra expertly and Quinn threw it to the floor.

Quinn's hand quickly started to undo the buttons on Rachel's shirt. She kissed along the flesh that was slowly being revealed as she did so. When she'd eventually undone all the buttons, Rachel helped with yanking it off her arms and discarded it on the ground along with Quinn's clothes. Quinn tenderly kissed up from Rachel's stomach to her breasts, and once there she began to kiss and trail her tongue just above the rim of the brunette's bra. The diva gasped out in pain once again when the blonde bit her on the breast, but was soon overcome with pleasure when Quinn soothed it by running her tongue along and sucking it gently. The blonde pulled back and reached out with her hands to touch Rachel's chest, she played with them gently for a while whilst her mouth returned to her girlfriend's. Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's rear, their tongues began to dance together fiercely once again.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Rach?' Quinn murmured softly against the small girl's lips.

'Definitely.' Rachel replied. 'I want you, Quinn. I...I love you.'

Quinn stopped, her stomach flipped. 'I-I'm sorry?'

'I love you.' Rachel repeated confusedly. Quinn set the diva down on the ground, backing away from her. Her expression was one that Rachel had never seen before. It was utter bewilderment. 'Quinn? Quinn, are you all right?'

'I can't...I-I don't...I,' Quinn looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes, 'I have to go.' Bending down she picked up her bra and vest top. Not bothering with her bra she pulled the vest top over her and almost sprinted from the room. She didn't glance at the brunette as she left.

'Quinn? Oh fuck, Quinn!' Rachel cried, running after the girl. By the time she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs the blonde girl was already half out the door.

'I can't do this, Rachel.' The blonde's voice sounded almost broken.

'Quinn? No! QUINN!' But she yelled too late. The door had already slammed shut and Rachel was left there alone. Sat at the top of the stairs, the brunette hugged her knees to her chest, tears cascading down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know you guys probably hate me right now, and the next few chapters aren't going to get happier. Actually, by the end of chapter 12 you guys are probably going to DESPISE me D: But don't worry! It's all a part of my master plan! Please don't bail on me just yet :') And don't forget to review, or my heart will just break;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Oh, my God! I can't believe how long it's taken me to update this, but I had to make sure to get the emotions exactly right! All for your benefit, so don't hurt me;)

**A/N: **So inkeeping with the general tone of the past chapter, this is going to be another depressive part to this story. But if it was all plain-sailing I'm pretty sure you'd all get bored of it anyway so...

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

Quinn sighed heavily and looked out at the rain. It was rather fitting, she thought to herself ironically, considering the mood she was in due to her dramatic disappearance from Rachel's bedroom the other night, that the weather should be terrible. Quinn picked up a glossy magazine, staring at the front cover and trying to locate a story that she could lose herself in. A story that was so interesting it could help her forget about the weight that had settled at the bottom of her gut.

She found no such story.

She switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels without really _looking_, only to turn it back off again and pull her knees up to her chest, she looked out of the window once again at the drizzling rain. Why the hell Finn thought Drizzle was a suitable name for a baby, the blonde couldn't understand. She snorted to herself. Then she shot up, anyone watching through the window would have thought she'd been electrocuted, she cast a look about - looking for the source of the sudden bang she'd just heard.

'Gran?' She yelled, and there was no answer. She started to make her way out of the living room. 'Gran, did you hear that-' She stopped, unable to comprehend the sight before her. She felt her eyes widen, she felt like she'd been punched, the room began to spin around her. Then she reacted, 'Oh my God...Gran?' She knew there was no point to call the old lady's name again, but the words seemed to be out of her mouth before she could think of anything else to do. 'GRAN!'

The blonde ran to her grandmother, flinging herself down beside her limp frame that was slumped in the hallway at the bottom of the staircase. She turned the woman over, her eyes raking over her wrinkled face. The cheerleader's fingers flew to her grandmother's neck, checking for pulse. Those few seconds she had to wait before she felt it slowly but surely beating in her Gran's neck went by agonisingly slowly.

Quinn put her Gran in the recovery position before locating her phone in her pocket and dialling for an ambulance. The woman on the other end of the connection told her they would be as soon as they can, but Quinn didn't really take any notice. All she could think about was getting her Gran to safety, helping the frail woman laid on in front of her regain consciousness. If, later, you were to ask Quinn when the ambulance came to her Grandmother's rescue the blonde would tell you that she couldn't quite recall it. Only that she heard voices and then people were taking the thing she loved the most away from her. She followed without needing to be told and as she rode in the ambulance next to the old woman's frail body, she could focus on nothing but her.

She screamed when they wouldn't allow her to go anything further in the hospital, and wheeled her Gran away on a bed. Taking the old woman away from her once again. She struggled against the nurses pulling her back before going slack in their grasp, deciding fighting wasn't worth the effort. The double doors swang back, almost hitting the blonde in her face, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her Gran, if something were to happen to her the cheerleader didn't know how she would cope...

One of the nurses helped Quinn into a seat near the reception desk and handed her some water, she thanked them and they promised to come and find her as soon as they heard news on how the old woman was doing. Quinn sat there for the next hour, picking at the plastic cup the water had come in. When the nurse came back and told her how her Gran was doing, Quinn felt dread and relief at the same time. She didn't really know how to react. She stood, allowing the nurse to lead her to where her grandmother was and once in the room with her she sat in silence, holding the old woman's cold and bony hand. She stared at the floor, her mind whirring with the past days events.

'Quinn?' A timid, familiar voice broke through the blonde's mental block on the rest of the world. The cheerleader looked up and caught site of a small brunette stood in the doorway to the room, her hands linked together by her fingers in front of her. She looked nervous, Quinn frowned.

'What are you doing here, Rachel?' She asked quietly, looking away from the diva.

'I...' Rachel stepped further into the room, 'I wanted to...to see how your Gran's doing...to see how you're doing.'

The blonde didn't respond for a while, but the brunette didn't push. She waited until Quinn sighed and answered, 'She's in a stable but critical condition. She shattered a few of her ribs and has damaged her hip, the doctors think she's strong enough to get through hip-replacement surgery, but I don't know...I've never really trusted doctors. Not after they told me I'd be "almost as good as new" after child birth...'

Rachel didn't say anything for a long time, but she did go and sit in the chair next to the blonde and the two girls sat in silence. 'Do you want coffee?' The diva asked after a while, Quinn shook her head. The brunette sighed. 'Look, Quinn...I want to talk about what happened with us. I know this probably isn't the right time but I can't stand it any longer. I know that what I said that night was a bit of a shock for you, but if you would just think about it enough to-'

'Leave.' Rachel almost didn't hear the command over her rambling.

'I...what?'

'You heard me: leave.' The blonde repeated.

'Quinn, I-' She tried to protest, but Quinn's head snapped to the brunette's face and she said again with so much force: 'I can't deal with all this, not right now. So I want you to leave.'

Rachel was going to protest, to tell Quinn that they needed to talk about this. But when the blonde's hazel eyes met her brown ones she suddenly found herself muted. Unable to argue and doing as the cheerleader ordered her to. Standing, she looked back down at Quinn who refused to catch her eye again.

'Okay, I guess I'll just go...' she mumbled. Turning on her heel, her long hair glimmering in the sunlight, Rachel started to leave. The blonde watched, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness as the diva got further and further away from her. And when the brunette didn't even turn back around at the door to say goodbye, Quinn couldn't help the one tear that was slowly starting to cascade down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner! I'd forgotten how much I love writing this story and I hope this chapter has succeeded in making sure you're all still interested! Review and tell me what you think, and I promise not to murder you if you leave a bad review;)

**Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **For once I actually have nothing to say about this chapter. This is shocking, I can usually talk for hours (and I mean hours)... So yeah, I hope you enjoy :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

Quinn was sat in silence, staring the floor, picking at her nails absent-mindedly. There was a clenched, tense feeling in her stomach, as if there was some kind of clamp getting tighter and tigher with every second that the clock counted. The blonde figured this was for two reasons. The first reason, she thought, was quite simple: Her grandmother had gone into surgery this afternoon, and the cheerleader was filling her head with thoughts that the frial old woman may not make it. And the second was far more complicated then that: She missed Rachel, but at the same time she didn't want to see her. Because she knew that once her and the diva saw each other again, it would either result in an awkward conversation that would probably consist of nothing of interest, or an emotional heart-to-heart during which Quinn would be forced to voice her feelings for Rachel. Neither of those situations were particularly attractive to Quinn.

'Miss Fabray?' A nurse called, interrupting Quinn's internal thoughts.

Quinn started. 'Yeah?'

'Your grandmother has just come out of surgery, the doctor told me to tell you she's fine and is strong enough to make a full recovery.'

A wave of relief crept over the blonde, but not enough to get rid of the dead weight in her gut. 'Okay, thank you.'

The nurse smiled and said, 'If you want, I'll take you to her? It's unlikely that she'll be awake at the point, but if you give it an hour or so she should be conscious.'

The cheerleader stood up, 'that would be great, thanks.' and followed the nurse out of the room.

They didn't have to walk long before the nurse directed her into a small room with only a few chairs dotted around the bed her Gran was in. Sunlight was pouring in through the window.

'I'd give it another three quarters of an hour and she'll start to come round.' The woman said, looking at her watch. 'She might be a big groggy though, she was under a lot of heaving medication.'

Quinn forced a slight grin and the nurse left the room. The cheerleader sat in the chair closest to the bed and took her grandmother's hand. She sighed, as she breathed out it was uneven. Quinn realised that she was having to stop herself from crying. That seemed like all she'd been trying to do these past few days. What was wrong with her? Before this holiday Quinn Fabray was the coldest person you would ever meet. And now, since she'd come here, since Rachel, she'd been more intouch with her feelings than ever before.

The body next to her stirred a little, the cheerleader's attention snapped from the window to her Gran's pale face. The blonde waited with baited breath, and then the old woman's eyelids fluttered open and Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

'Gran!' She couldn't manage more than an excited whisper. 'Gran, how're you feeling?'

The batty lady coughed and looked up at her granddaugther. 'I'm feeling,' she began, 'like I need a big glass of water. I'm telling you Quinnie, having a major operation really takes it out of you!'

Quinn started to laugh and she hugged her Gran as best she could. 'I missed you so much, Gran!'

'Oh please, you're acting like I've been unconscious for days!'

* * *

><p>After all the routine checks and enquiries, the doctors and nurses finally left Quinn and her Gran alone long enough for the two to talk.<p>

'So, how are things with Rachel?'

Quinn's stomach dropped at the sound of the diva's name. 'Not good.' She mumbled. 'We, er...I...I kind of flipped out the other night and we haven't really spoken since. Except for when she came here and I told her to leave, so I don't think that went down too well either.'

The old woman sighed exasperatedly and said, 'Quinn, can I tell you a secret?'

The blonde nodded and her Gran beckoned her towards her with her finger. The cheerleader leaned into the grey old lady curiously. 'Do you want to know the reason I woke up?' She whispered into her granddaughter's ear.

Quinn nodded.

'The reason I woke up was to make sure I see you and that girl get your happy ending.' The grandmother finished, leaning back into her cushions. 'And you better make sure my efforts aren't wasted!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the chapter was quite short, but I think I liked it! But what did you guys think? Go'won: review it! You know you want to;)

**Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Holy jesus, you guys were quick with the reviewing! To say thank you I'm gonna try to finish this chapter and update as quick as possible, and to make up for how short the last one was this one is going to be extra long I reckon...

**A/N: **This one's another 'feelings' chapter, and really rather important in the story. So I hope I've written it well enough and that you like it!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

'Rach?' Rachel's father called up the stairs.

'Yeah?' The diva shouted back down, emerging from her room and leaning over the banister on the landing.

'There's um...there's a letter here for you.' He told her. The brunette frowned, making her way down the stairs and taking the envelope from her father when she reached the bottom. 'I didn't read it, I promise. It wasn't very well stuck, so it just sort of fell apart...'

Rachel didn't really hear her dad's excuses over the sound of her quickening heart. The handwriting, she recognised, was Quinn's. Not bothering to do it in a neat way, the diva tore at the half-opened envelope furiously. Once open, the remaining shreads of the envelope fluttered to the ground at Rachel's feet. The brunette hastened to read the message:

_Rachel, _

_if you are able to, can you please meet me at the bottom of the street near the fields at seven thirty tonight? I have something I want to show you._

_Quinn xx_

Rachel stared at the two small x's written on the bottom of the paper. She gulped a little, trying to calm her still beating heart.

'What does it say?' Her daddy asked and the diva held out the message to her father. His eyes scanned across it quickly, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair with every word he read.

'Are you going to go?' He asked, handing the letter back to his daughter who nodded slowly.

'Yeah, I think maybe...maybe she wants to talk. But I'm not getting my hopes up, Quinn isn't exactly the "feelings" type if you know what I mean.' Rachel's finger etched quotation marks in the air as she said the word.

Her daddy nodded. 'I understand. But don't try and force her to talk, sweetheart. After what happened with her Gran she may still be a little on-edge, and pushing her won't help.'

'I know, daddy.' The diva said in a small voice, she glanced at the clock. It was four thirty. She had exactly three hours before she had to meet Quinn.

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 'You'll just have to play it by ear, Rach.'

The brunette nodded slowly. _Play it by ear_, she thought to herself, _that's just about all I seem to be doing these days..._

* * *

><p>As the clock clicked to twenty-five past, the front door snapped closed behind the brunette. Rachel breathed out slowly, casting a look about the deserted street. She took the steps to the gate of the garden and stepped out onto the path, the sky was beginning to darken - another hour or so and the sun would have set. The diva set off walking slowly, not wanting to get there so early that she would be the one waiting for Quinn. She didn't know how but the cars she passed among the way seemed to be watching her as she went passed. Rachel frowned, ignoring the odd feeling, and carried on putting one foot in front of the other.<p>

Her heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. Any faster and it would probably beat out of her chest and gallop away from her. The brunette shoved her hands deep in her long cardigan's pockets, attempting to both comfort herself and stop picking at her nails at the same time. Rachel could see Quinn up ahead, the tall blonde's figure was getting larger and larger with every step she took. The blonde appeared to be carrying a large basket by her side. The diva frowned, wondering what on earth the basket was for.

Rachel reached Quinn.

'Hello.' The diva murmured.

'Hi.' Quinn said, she looked down at her nails and then back up again. 'I, uh...the thing I want to show you, it's my favourite place in this whole town. So, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me there? I've brought blankets and food too, in case we get cold or hungry.'

'It's not food that you've made, is it?' Rachel asked. 'Because I'm not too trustworthy of your cooking skills after we ended up having to have takeaway that time...'

Quinn laughed. 'Nah, I haven't cooked anything I promise.' The blonde started to walk away and the brunette hastened to catch up with her, grabbing Quinn's hand when she finally reached her. The cheerleader was suprised when Rachel took her hand, but she didn't pull away. They walked in silence for a while, occasionally catching each other's line of eye and smiling a little, but most of the time the two of them just gazed up at the darkening sky. It didn't take long for them to reach the spot Quinn wanted them to be.

Once there, the blonde set down the basket she was holding, knelt down on the grass beside it and began to unload it's contents. She laid out the blanket first and then placed all the food on top. When she was finished the two girls spread themselves out of the blanket amongst the food. It wasn't long before their hands found each other and they had linked fingers again.

After a while Quinn spoke, 'Rachel?'

'Yeah?'

'I...or we, even...need to talk about what happened.'

The brunette nodded and propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at her girlfriend who began to talk slowly, unsurely. 'You see, what happened...the other night. That...that's never happened to me before. Ever. I don't mean...you know, having sex, or somebody telling me they love me. That stuff has happened before, with Finn and Sam...even Puck. But it was always easier with them. What I mean is...somebody telling me that they love me and it actually provoking a reaction in me...it, it's never happened before. So it scared me when you said it and I actually felt something. So...I flipped. And I ran...and I am so, so sorry for running, Rach. I really am.'

'Why...why was it so easy for you to say it to Finn? Or Sam?' Rachel couldn't stop herself from asking, she needed to know.

'I...I think it was because with them I never really did love them. I could say it back, tell them I loved them too, and it wouldn't mean anything. I could...say it with dead eyes, if you get what I mean. I've always found it easier to lie than to tell the truth, and...and telling Finn and Sam that I loved them was a lie, so I could say it without meaning it. But this time around, because I felt something, I...I knew that if I said it back it wouldn't be a lie...'

Rachel smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand in reassurance. 'I understand. God, you're just...so different outside of school.'

Quinn grinned. 'I could say the same about you. I mean, I don't want to sound harsh, but at school you're such a diva and out here you're...unbelievably selfless, it's crazy.'

Rachel laughed. 'I think it's you,' she told the cheerleader, 'I think you bring out the selfless side in me.'

Hazel eyes met brown. The blonde then moved her eyesight down to the brunette's lips. 'Well I'm happy to do it.' She said before kissing the diva on the lips softly. Then they pulled apart and Quinn said, 'Besides, it's not like you don't do the same for me.'

'I-I do?' The brunette stuttered.

'Rach, I've just opened up to you for the first time I've opened up to anyone in ages. I don't...I'm not, I don't "do" feelings. It's not my thing. But you...you get me to talk about my feelings. I think, well...I guess it's because you don't judge. I know you won't laugh or take anything I say and use it against me. And...it's nice. I like that I can discuss my feelings with you and not be judged.'

'That...that's good, isn't it?'

'Well do you think it's good?'

Rachel nodded. 'I do. I like that I can bring out this side in you, it's...it's like I can touch you in someway nobody else can.'

Quinn didn't say anything for a while, and the diva thought maybe she'd blown it for herself by being too intense again. But then the blonde said quietly, 'You know, a couple of months ago somebody saying that to me would have really scared me...'

'And now?'

'And now,' The cheerleader continued, 'it doesn't scare me one bit.'

The two girls smiled at each other. Rachel turned and kissed Quinn on the nose gently, the blonde laughed softly and it was like music to the diva's ears. 'Rachel, I don't know exactly what I'm doing right now, I don't know what this really is. Whether it's just some kind of weird fluke or if it's the start of me realising my sexuality, but...I want you to know that this isn't just some summer romance thing that doesn't mean anything. I do really like you. More than I ever did Sam, Finn or Puck. I need to you know that, whatever I've done in the past, you've come to mean more to me in these past few weeks than anyone else I've ever been with.'

The brunette didn't fight to keep the wide smile off her face. 'I know that in the past people have accused me of overreacting and being too intense about my feelings, but this time around everything I say is perfectly true. You make me happy Quinn, happier than I have been in a long time. You make me feel good about myself, you make me feel beautiful, I can be myself around you and I don't have to try so hard to fit in. And it's those reasons, amongst many others that...' Rachel steeled herself, debating whether to say it or not, 'that I love you.'

Quinn's heart jolted a little at the words and she did feel her breath catch in her throat, but she didn't run away. 'I...I...' she faltered, wanting to say the words but for some reason she just couldn't, 'I c-can't. I just...can't...' the blonde looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, begging her to understand.

'It's fine.'

'I do, though.' The cheerleader said in a murmur. 'Just because I can't say it that doesn't mean I don't feel it.'

'I know.'

Rachel leaned forward and claimed her girlfriend's lips with her own. The kiss was fast, hungry, passionate. Anyone watching would have thought the two hadn't seen each other in years or, perhaps, that they only had a few moments left together. They fit together, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and it was then that Quinn realised she had never been more attached, more connected, to anyone in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I've said every single time before this: Please review telling me what you think, advice and/or criticisms will definitely be taken onboard and any compliments will be muchly appreciated (Because, seriously, you're a bit mental if you don't like being complimented). And also, for the first time ever in the history of my Author's Notes, I am going to recommend a fic. 'Should Have Asked for Directions' by dylanhart. Any true Faberry fan needs to read this fanfiction, it is an insane read. Honestly _the _best fanfiction I have ever had the fortune to come across. And the person that wrote it is a truly amazing author. So if you haven't read it yet, check it out. You won't regret it, I swear!

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So sorry I haven't updated in a while (AGAIN) but I have been without internet and it has been terribly traumatic :( Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

Rachel set down plates in front of both Quinn and her grandmother, who was humming softly to herself and not paying any attention to the meal placed before her. The batty woman had been released a couple of days before, after the Doctors had deemed her well enough to be discharged. The old lady had left the hospital mumbling under her breath about how she had insisted on being fine multiple times, as if thinking that this would be enough to allow the Doctors to let her go.

As Rachel sat down with her own plate of food, she couldn't help but notice Quinn grimace at what she was currently chewing.

'Uh, Rach?'

'Yeah?'

'What is this stuff?' Quinn gestured with her fork to the meat-type substance on her plate.

'It's tofurkey.' Rachel explained as if it was the simplest answer in the world. 'Why?'

'No reason.' The blonde replied in a light tone that sounded forced. 'I was just wondering.'

Quinn looked to her right at her Gran, who frowned at the unfamiliar thing on her plate. She asked, 'Is it some kind of fungi?' before stabbing at it wildly with her fork.

'Tofurkey.' The brunette repeated herself. 'It tastes just like meat. Go on, try it!'

Quinn's Gran wearily placed a miniscule chunk of the substance in her mouth and chewed slowly. It wasn't long before a grimace quite similar to her grandaughter's appeared across the mad old lady's face. She looked at Quinn and swallowed hard, a small grin crept across both of their faces and, before they could contain it, the two of them let out a burst of laughter simultaneously.

The diva sat at the other end of the table frowned. 'What's so funny?'

The cheerleader managed to stop laughing long enough to explain, 'Rach, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but no way in hell does this...stuff taste just like meat.' The mad woman sat next to her was still cackling slightly.

'What do you mean?'

'It tastes like feet, dearest.' Quinn's Gran explain bluntly.

'It has sort of the same texture as feet, too.' Quinn cut in.

'Well I've never had the misfortune of tasting feet so I wouldn't know.' Rachel snapped back.

'Ooh, tetchy!' Quinn winked at her girlfriend across the table and the brunette rolled her eyes.

'Right, well there's nothing else in the house so you'll either have to order take out or eat this.' The diva snapped.

Quinn looked at her Gran and the old woman looked back with the exact same expression on her face. Then, perfectly in sync, the two women looked down at their plates, up towards Rachel, back down to their plates and then back at each other again.

'Take out!'

* * *

><p>Rachel checked her phone. 'I've gotta go.' She told Quinn quietly, who nodded and stood up.<p>

'I'll walk you.' She said.

'You're going to walk me past two houses?' The brunette asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

'Well I can't have you walking home all alone now, can I?' Quinn replied with a wink.

'You're such a gentlemen.' Rachel placed a hand over her heart mockingly and pretended to swoon.

'I try.' The blonde told her and the two left the room. 'I'll be back in a bit, Gran. I'm just walking Rachel home.'

'You're going to walk her past two houses?' The grandmother repeated the diva's earlier question.

'Yes, I am. Why do you all have a problem with that?' Quinn answered exasperatedly.

'You say "all" meaning just the two of us?' The blonde's girlfriend inquired.

'You better stop being so smart, Berry. Or I'll never invite you round for tea again.'

'I cooked!' The brunette cried and the girls started to leave the house again.

'You offered!' The cheerleader replied in the same tone as Rachel's.

The front door slammed behind them as the diva said, 'What did you just say about being smart?'

'I told _you _not to do it,' Quinn countered, 'I didn't say anything about me.'

Rachel looked at her girlfriend and scowled, the blonde stuck her tongue out in relatiation. She took the brunette's hand in her own and the two walked in silence up the street. They reached the gate of the house they'd been headed for and the diva turned to look at Quinn, a small smile was playing along her face. Standing on her tiptoes the brunette brushed a chaste kiss across Quinn's lips. She felt the blonde's arms wrap around her waist as she tried to pull away.

'Oh no,' the cheerleader murmured, 'you're not getting away that easy.'

Rachel giggled slightly before kissing her girlfriend again, but for longer this time. Rachel tangled her hands in the blonde's hair, and Quinn wrapped her hands tighter around the brunette's waist, wanting to get enough of her as she could. The diva placed one of her hands on Quinn's neck, pulling the blonde in deeper. She could smell the scent of her perfume, taste the sweetness on her neck, feel the pulse in her neck as her own heartbeat bounded in her chest. She could -

'Look, I know that you two are all loved up again and everything, but we really have to sort out a rule on PDA!'

She could be interrupted by her father, it seemed. Rachel groaned and pulled away from the blonde, who yelled, 'Sorry, Neil!' up to the man stood grinning in the window.

'Will I see you tomorrow?' The brunette asked Quinn softly.

'Of course.' She replied, placing a small kiss on Rachel's lips. 'You always do.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to get back some of the old banter they had going on before Quinns's Gran got put in hospital, so I hope this chapter has done it! As always I will ask you to review, cause it just makes me so damn happy;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been on holiday for the past however many days, and my mother decided to explain to me the morning we were leaving that I was unallowed to take the laptop with me and that, unfortunately, has meant no internet for a while and an inability to update this for all you lovely people!:(

**A/N: **I tried to get as much passion and lust in this chapter as I could, please note that this is where the M-rated stuff comes into the story.

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

'Hey, Rach?' Rachel's daddy called to the Brunette who was sat in the living room with Quinn watching TV. 'We're going now!'

'Okay,' Rachel yelled back, 'Have a nice time!'

'Bye!' Quinn cried.

The door slammed shut and the two girls went back to watching TV for a while. They sat in silence. Suddenly, Rachel was struck by an idea. And, it seemed, when she turned to look at her girlfriend, the blonde had been hit with the very same thought. Quinn raised her eyebrows at the diva, and Rachel smirked in response. She searched a little for the remote before locating it down the side of the couch and she switched the television off. A silence full of tension filled the room.

Quinn sat up straighter and moved along the couch towards her girlfriend. Rachel sat up too, tucking her legs under herself and tucking her hair behind her ear. Wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck, the diva kissed Quinn on the lips softly and slowly. The cheerleader responded by running her hands up Rachel's legs and around the base of her back. The two pulled one another in closer and deeper. Quinn moaned, and by trailing the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, the blonde asked the brunette for entrance into her mouth. It was soon granted and she slipped her tongue in skillfully, she felt Rachel smile faintly against her mouth. Their tongues danced together passionately, but soon the cheerleader pulled away from her girlfriend and was then placing chaste kisses down her neck. Rachel laughed softly in pleasure.

However, the pleasure was soon short-lived when Quinn pulled away from her completely and grabbed onto her hands. Taking Rachel with her, the blonde pulled the brunette so she knealt up and then Rachel took it upon herself to step up from the couch completely. The cheerleader kissed the diva again on the lips before whispering against them, 'Your first time isn't going to be on a couch, Rach.'

Rachel grinned at how, even in these circumstances, her girlfriend was still so considerate of her. 'Okay,' she agreed. 'Bedroom?'

Quinn nodded, and a small grin appeared across her face. 'Definitely.'

Taking her girlfriend once again by the hand, the blonde lead the brunette from the room and up the stairs. They stood in the doorway of the diva's bedroom and kissed once again, this time Rachel's tongue crept its way into Quinn mouth and the blonde felt her heart lift in exhilaration. Pulling away, Rachel started with the buttons of the blonde's shirt. When she got to the bottom of the shirt, the brunette didn't pull it off, but used it in pulling the cheerleader further into the room. Quinn kicked the door closed behind her as she followed Rachel inside. The blonde claimed the small girl's lips when they stood in the centre of the room. Her eyes were closed, but the cheerleader had no difficulty in locating the hem of the brunette's t-shirt with her hands. Rachel lifted her arms above her and Quinn pulled the clothing over her head, discarding it onto the floor next to them. The blonde's already undone shirt was next, and soon it and other items of clothing joined Rachel's top on the floor. The girls were now just down to their underwear. Quinn kissed her way down the brunette's neck and came to rest at a pulse point, she sucked and nibbled on it gently before moving further down her collar bone and then towards her breasts. Kissing the skin around her girlfriend's bra, the blonde reached around the back of her and unhooked it. It made no noise as it hit the floor.

Rachel felt the cheerleader's hand cupping her left breast, and her thumb stroke over her hardened nipple. The brunette's hands roamed over the blonde's back. When she felt Quinn bit down hard on her right breast, she dug her nails into the cheerleader's skin. The blonde gasped and pulled back slightly, her hazel eyes met brown ones.

'Sorry,' Rachel managed to pant, she kissed her girlfriend on the mouth to reinforce her apology. The brunette nibbled along Quinn's bottom lip before pulling away and then the blonde felt her placing chaste kisses down her neck and then near her chest. She didn't feel Rachel unhook her bra, but suddenly she was no longer wearing one. Both of Rachel's hands came up and cupped a breast each, she kneaded them playfully. The cheerleader sighed into the brunette's hair in pleasure. Quinn let her hands slowly trail down to the waist of Rachel panties and, slipping her hands over the girl's rear and into her undergarments, the item of clothing dropped around to the diva's ankles. She stepped out of them and Quinn began to push her back towards the bed. She felt Rachel tug at her underwear and soon the blonde's panties had been left behind as well. The brunette lay down on the bed and the cheerleader knealt over her, she felt Rachel's hands caress her waist and hips gently. After twisting them and pushing them so they were at the head of the bed, Quinn leaned over her girlfriend once again.

But before she could go any further brunette whispered something softly into the blonde's ear, 'I love you, Quinn.'

Quinn moved and stared her girlfriend straight in the eyes and, although she could not say it, Rachel knew she felt it back. The blonde brushed a brunette lock out of her face and smiled, and Rachel realised in a detached sort of way that her hazel eyes had filled slightly with tears. The two girl's lips found each other once again and soon the room was filled with squeals of pleasure and shrieks of each other's names.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not too sure about the ending of this chapter, I think I could have maybe done it better but it'll do :') I hope you guys liked it, and the fact that I got the Berry men out of the way early, so there could be no interruptions;) And if you leave me a review I will love you lots and lots (like jelly tots)

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **So only a few more chapters left before I've finished this, I think! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I have left but I reckon around 3 or 4 :D This chapter is mainly banter and a hell of a lot of flirting, so enjoy!

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.<strong>

'Sweetie, I've been thinking.' Quinn said, rolling over to face her girlfriend who was lying next to her on the bed. They had just made love for what was, the blonde believed, the seventh time that day. And the two of them had only just managed to get their breath back.

'Oh God,' Rachel replied, 'what?'

The cheerleader lightly slapped the brunette on the arm. 'Don't be mean, or I won't tell!'

'Sorry,' The Jewis girl kissed Quinn on the mouth softly, 'please tell me baby.'

'I want you to teach me how to cook. Like, properly. Cause we both know how terrible I am at cooking after the frozen pizza episode.'

Rachel became suddenly animated. 'It was just frozen pizza!' She cried. 'You just put it in the oven for ten minutes and it's done! How did you manage to burn frozen pizza?'

The blonde shot the brunette an amused look. 'I honestly don't know. I just went upstairs to sort my Gran out, and when I came back down the oven was just...emitting black smoke.'

'Mmhmm, like all ovens do every once in a while?'

Quinn frowned at her girlfriend. 'Maybe my oven is just special, all right?'

'You're doing that cute frown again.' Rachel informed the cheerleader who blushed before regaining her composure again.

'So will you do it then? Teach me to cook?'

'You have to do something for me too.'

Quinn did her well practised eyebrow raise. 'Oh really?'

'Oh, I didn't mean... Nothing sexual!'

'Oh.' The blonde's face fell comically.

'Not that I would be opposed to that. I just...' Rachel fought to find the right words, 'I'd like to know how to fix the car if it ever breaks down again.'

Quinn thought for a moment. 'So,' she began after a while's silence, 'for me to be able to cook properly, I have to teach Rachel Berry, the most impractical girl in the world, to fix a car?'

'Exactly.'

'It's not possible.'

'Neither is you being able to cook.'

'Touché.'

'Thank you.' The brunette sighed before continuing, 'I would just like to know how to do that thing you did last time you fixed it for me.'

'You mean the last time when you tried to help and ended up squealing when you got oil on your hands?' Quinn countered.

'That is beside the point.' The diva snapped.

'It is directly on the point, actually.'

'No.'

'Yeah man.'

'Since when were you Jamaican?'

'Since forever.'

'Really?'

'Yeah man.'

'I see.' A comfortable silence elapsed whilst Rachel tried to come up with some sort of bargain to force Quinn into teaching her how to fix the car. Suddenly, she was struck with a lightbulb idea. Rolling up onto her side so she could face the blonde properly, the brunette rubbed her hand along the cheerleader's stomach, the place where the waistband of her jeans would be if she were wearing any. It was the place Rachel knew her girlfriend was most sensitive. 'If you teach me I promise to teach you how to cook _and _anything else you want.'

The diva noticed the cheerleader gulp slightly. 'Anything?'

Rachel smirked, laying her head down on her girlfriend's shoulder. 'Anything.'

The blonde thought for a moment. 'Fine.' She said finally. 'But you owe me, Berry.'

* * *

><p>'Put the flour in.' Rachel instructed the blonde, she waited patientely before turning round to tell the girl once again what to do next, 'Quinn? I said to put the-' She stopped at the sight she had just turned around to see. Swallowing her laughter and forcing herself to wipe the smile off her face, the brunette cried, 'Quinn Fabray! Will you please stop making patterns with the flour and pour it in the bowl!'<p>

'But,' Quinn protested, 'it's fun!'

'I thought you wanted to learn how to cook?'

'Yeah, cook not bake!'

'Well then why didn't you tell me before?'

'Because you'd gone to all this effort to get all the stuff ready and I didn't want to just turn up and tell you it was all wrong.' The blonde explained, Rachel softened slightly. 'But look!' Quinn said excitedly, pointing at the mess she had made on the work top, 'I drew a nice pattern!'

Rachel looked down at the "pretty pattern". She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. 'I wouldn't use the term "pretty" so loosely if I was you, baby.'

Shock flitted across the blonde's face and before the brunette knew it her eyesight was obscured by flour being thrown in her face. 'Quinn!' The diva cried. 'I can't believe you just...I-I'm gonna kill you!'

Picking up the other, unopened bag of flour Rachel turned to face her girlfriend, who was grinning mischeviously. She plunged her hand into the bag and drew it out, flour was escaping through the gaps in her fingers and onto the floor but she didn't care. She lunged forward, backing Quinn into the corner, and swiped the flour through the blonde's hair and across her face. The cheerleader gasped. Reaching over the brunette she rubbed the flour on the table onto the palms of her hands, Rachel didn't have time to react before the girl smothered her face with the ingredient. She retaliated by up-ending the bag over Quinn's head so the content leaked all over, landing in her hair and her shoulders. The tall girl shook her head dramatically, so the flour sprayed everywhere. It splattered the blinds, the walls, and attached itself to Rachel and her clothes. The blonde continued to shake her head.

'Okay, okay!' The brunette held her hands up in surrender, backing away slowly. 'You win, you win!'

Quinn stopped shaking her head and looked over to Rachel, who had backed into one of the counters on the other side of the room. 'You sure?'

The diva nodded. The blonde smiled and stepped over to the brunette, her hands wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. 'You gave up rather quickly. I could've fought for a while longer.'

'Yes, well I'm not as awfully stubborn as you are.'

'That's true.' Quinn murmured, she moved her head closer to Rachel's, they were an inch apart. 'Hey, Berry?'

'Yeah?'

'I taught you how to fix a car, you tried to teach me how to cook. Looks like I'm gonna need my other end of the bargain now...'

'Oh really?'

'Really.' The blonde brushed the brunette's lips with her own. 'And besides, we're all covered in flour anyway. It would probably make more sense if we took our clothes...off.'

The diva laughed softly against the cheerleader's mouth. 'I do love how considerate you are sometimes.' She told her. 'But yes, that is a conclusion that I myself have managed to draw myself to.'

Rachel took Quinn by the hand and began to lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The mess in the kitchen was then soon forgotten about, and laughter, shrieks and squeals were all that could be heard from thereafter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had so, so, so much fun writing this chapter! And I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. As always, I'm open to advice and your ideas, so don't hesitate to drop us a review or even message me! This time around reviewers recieve a free optional kiss;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **So we are slowly coming to the end of this story, I've only got a few more chapters planned before I'm gonna end this. I just want to thank you guys for sticking with the story the whole way through, and I hope I've managed to create a good enough story for you all:)

**A/N: **There's one week left until the two girls have to go home, back to everything they'd left behind. And both girls are starting to have doubts about their future together...

**A/N: **Btw, I know I'm using Twilight in this as a respresentative. But I do not, under any circumstances, like the saga. My thoughts on it are roughly the same as Quinn's; I hate it. But before I go on a massive Rachel Berry-type rant about it, I'm just going to get on with the story...

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18.<strong>

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."_

'This is a pile of crap!' Quinn cried at the TV screen. 'Rach, I can't believe you're making me watch this!'

'It's a good film.' The brunette stated. 'It's all about forbidden love and things that really shouldn't be at all possible becoming possible.'

The blonde frowned and looked at her girlfriend, something that the diva had just said struck something in Quinn. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it. When her hazel eyes met soft, familiar brown ones she saw that the look in them was not familiar at all. Even before these three months, the cheerleader had never seen that look in Rachel Berry's eyes. It worried her, Quinn had always had a fear of the unknown. That was why she always had her life mapped out in front of her: Marry a good guy that could join her father's business, settle down and have a couple of kids, live in a nice house with a big back yard and earn enough money to be able to take the kids away on holiday every year. It was simple. And it would make her happy. Everyone would think she was happy.

But what she didn't take into consideration when devising her master plan was the small, beautiful girl next to her on the couch. These past few months had ben the happiest Quinn had ever been. But where Rachel fit into her plan, she had no idea. And that was why the question she was asked next made her blood run cold.

'Everything is going to change now, isn't it?' The usually powerful voice was soft and broken. The blonde couldn't look at the brunette for much longer; her dark eyes had filled with too many tears. The cheerleader ran through ideas in her mind. She needed something to say that would comfort the diva, but also comfort herself as well. She went through possibility after possibility. She wanted to tell Rachel that she was talking nonsense, that they'd go back to school and everything would stay exactly the same. That this, what they had, would never end. So what she said then shocked both girls to their very cores.

'Yes,' Quinn answered with an awful air of finalisation, her voice had come out a lot quieter but a lot stronger than she had expected, 'everything is going to change.'

'Why?' Such a small word, such a huge question. Rachel regretted asking it almost as soon as she had, but she wanted to know. She needed to know.

'Because this isn't the way it's supposed to go, this isn't the plan.' The blonde was beginning the loathe the words she was speaking more and more with every second, and a small creature and uncoiled itself in Rachel's chest and was beginning to wind it's way around her heart again and again, getting tighter and tighter.

Rachel drew in a long, deep breath and blinked. The tears that were in her eyes spilled out onto her cheeks and began to make their way towards her chin. Quinn wanted so much to reach over and wipe those tears away, but she couldn't. She had to do this and she had to be strong. She had to deny everything her body was telling her to do.

'Well, what is the plan Quinn?' Rachel tried to cover the true desperation in her voice with mockery, but the truth was Rachel needed someone to tell her what to do. Or she was sure that, as soon as the girl sat in front of her turned to leave, she would curl up into a ball and never utter another word to anyone.

The blonde blew out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'We're going to go back to Lima and things will return to the way they were before.' Quinn hated these words, she hated herself for saying them. 'We won't speak to each other unless it's necessary. We'll graduate and I will become a successful real estate agent, I'll marry a guy that will join my father's business, have a couple of beautiful children and earn enough money to be able to go on holiday every year. And you,' the blonde looked the brunette straight in the eye this time, 'you will become everything you've ever wanted to be. You'll get out of Lima and end up on broadway, you'll land the lead roles in Wicked and West Side Story. You'll be a star.' Rachel started to shake her head, but still never broke eye contact with Quinn. It was as if she knew the end was coming and in preperation for it she was trying to soak up as much of the blonde's image she could. 'You will! Your name will be in the headlines every other week and your face will be on the cover of magazines. You'll forget all about me and all about this, but I...I will be reminded of you everywhere I go, and I'll never forget these three months.'

Tears were pouring down both girl's faces. The blonde leaned over and brushed lock out of Rachel's face, she placed her lips to the brunette's. 'I'll never forget you Rachel.'

Then she was gone. And Rachel felt as if a part of her had gone with her. As the tears etched their way down her face, leaving stains and marks in the places they had been, it occured to the brunette never, throughout those three months that had changed everything, had the blonde told her she loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this chapter was quite short, but I didn't want to keep it dragging on forever and ever depressing you all so you think I'm some kind of emo child, I think that would have maybe ruined the mood of it all a little bit. I'd really like some reviews on this chapter, as it took me a while to write and I do think this is the most crucial one of them all, as you see Quinn turning back to her old ways slightly and Rachel being the one left heartbroken. Again. Even those of you that just read but don't leave reviews (believe me, I know there are some of you lurking around there somewhere ;D) I would really like it if you could just drop us something to let us know whether you think I hit the nail on the head or whatever.

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **So thank you so, so, so much for the reviews! I can't believe how many I got in such a short amount of time, you guys are awesome! I promise that when I finish this story for good I'm going to send you all a private message thanking you all individually, cause I just love you all so much;)

**A/N: **This chapter is set during the girl's first week back at McKinley since the break, it will be the first time they've both seen each other since the big break up...

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<strong>

Quinn pulled up in the parking lot and tried to calm her jittering nerves. Sure, she'd had this feeling before. Like before going on stage at regionals or sectionals, for example. But she had never had it quite this bad. She didn't know what was the cause of it. Okay, that was a lie. She knew exactly what was the cause of it. Or rather, _who _was the cause of it. She shook her head, muttering to herself to pull it together. She was Quinn Fabray, right? She'd been through pregnancy, for Christ's sake. She could do this.

Blowing out the breath she'd forgotten she'd taken in, the blonde switch off the engine of her car and opened her door, stepping out into the bright morning sun. She scanned quickly around the parking lot, making sure a certain tiny brunette was nowhere around, before setting off into the school. Once inside the building, the cheerleader stopped by her locker to dump some things inside, but she didn't waste time in hanging around (a lot of deliberation by the front door over whether getting to school on time would mean an encounter with Rachel had meant that she had only just gotten school on time that day, so she couldn't afford to wait around by her locker now). She hurried off to her first lesson quickly. She had Spanish with Mr Schu and, although she liked the guy a lot, he was always really harsh on the Cheerios when it came to punishment. But who could blame him? It's not as if Coach Sylvester let his Glee kids off lightly for _anything. _

Reaching the door of the classroom, Quinn pushed it open gently, trying to make as little noise as possible, and slipped inside. Mr Schuester didn't say anything as she sat down, got out her books and equiptment and tried to focus her attention on the board and what he was saying. But it was no use. Everything that she thought of, everything that she looked at, it all reminded her of Rachel. It was odd, the way that five months ago the diva wasn't even on the blonde's mind, but now she was a permanent figure that managed to find her way into every aspect of Quinn's life.

'Quinn?' Mr Schuester interrupted the blonde's line of thought. 'Quinn, are you even listening?'

'Er...' Her classmates sniggered around her. 'Not really Mr Schu, sorry.'

Will shook his head and carried on with the lesson, asking another student the question he had previously asked Quinn and only gotten a blank stare from her in answer. The cheerleader sank lower into her chair and looked out of the window. Her thoughts immediately dragged back to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the corridor when she saw her. The tall, blonde girl was slowly making her way towards the end of the corridor and the small brunette hastened to catch up with her.<p>

'Quinn? Quinn!' The cheerleader turned and Rachel saw her eyes widen a little, the diva felt her heart sputter and begin to pick up it's pace. Once again, she found herself wondering whether her heart would ever stop speeding for Quinn Fabray.

'What, Rachel?' Rachel was glad the blonde had refrained from calling her Ru-Paul or Man-hands.

'I want to talk to you.' She gestured for them to step into the empty classroom next to them, somewhere more private. Quinn cast a look around, the brunette assumed she was making sure neither Santana or Puck were approaching them, and then followed Rachel into the classroom.

'Fine,' she muttered quietly, 'but only for five minutes. I have to get to Cheerios practice.'

Quinn stood in the centre of the room, waiting for the diva to speak. Rachel attempted to soothe her nerves by taking a huge breath but, finding it no use, she blew it back out again. 'Quinn, I...' She stalled, trying to locate the right words. She wanted this moment to be perfect. 'Look, here's the thing...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you the entire time we've been part. Everything that I've seen and everything that has happened to me since we split up has reminded me of you, and how much I love you.' The brunette saw the blonde shift on her feet uncomfortably, but she plowed on nonetheless, 'Because I still love you Quinn, and I know you still love me. I don't care about that fairytale ending, because if I'm with you it _will _be pefect. It will be a fairytale. And I know you know that. If you would just consider getting back together, we don't have to tell anyone. We can-'

'I can't do this.' The blonde interrupted. 'I have to go.'

She started to walk past Rachel towards the door, but the brunette caught onto her hand. Pulling her back. And, for a moment, Quinn let herself be pulled. She almost let herself be won over by the diva, she almost let her walls come down around her once more, and for a split second she wanted nothing more than to fall into Rachel's arms. But then reality came crashing down on her once more.

'Quinn, please!'

'No!' The blonde wrenched herself free from the brunette's grasp. 'Can't you see, Rachel? This is not a fairytale! We are never going to be together, okay? Now let me go.'

Rachel let the girl of her dreams stalk past her without another word. She didn't turn to watch her leave the room, having to watch her walk out on her a second time would just be too painful.

And then, just before she left, Quinn said something that set Rachel's whole world spinning, 'If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right.'

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't remember when she'd got home, she couldn't remember what she'd said to her daddy when she walked through the front door, she could barely remember what had happened for the most part of the day. All she knew were the words Quinn had last spoken to her. And they cut through her like knives, but the pain never went away.<p>

The tears, they poured and poured and poured. Rachel wondered vaguely if she was ever going to stop, if she'd run out, whether they'd dry up. But they continued when she entered her bedroom, they were there when she took out a pen and a notebook. And they didn't even stop when she started writing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, only two more chapters left! Please review telling me what you think, I'd like to know whether I'm capturing all the emotions right and all that boring stuff!

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I don't know whether you guys will think it's corny or whatever, but in this chapter I'm going to use one of the original songs from Glee to help the story along :) I happen to love this song so, so much and the first time I heard it I got goosebumps (True story). No matter what anyone says Rachel Berry will always be one of my favourite characters and I thought this song really put her in her element. So, without further ado.

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20.<strong>

Quinn entered the auditorium late. It had been her own choice to be late this time, as she didn't want to spend any more time in a confined space with Rachel than she had to. Because she was pretty sure her resistance against the brunette was failing considerably more and more each day, and it didn't help that when the diva was on stage the blonde found herself almost lost in watching her. She went and sat down next to Brittany, who turned to her and smiled. Quinn smiled back but it was forced, and when she looked to the front her eyes almost immediately dragged to the back of Rachel's head, who was sat in front of her.

'Mr Schu?' The blonde heard Rachel's sweet voice carry over to the teacher, the blonde listened a little harder. 'Is it all right if, before we start, I show you one of the original songs I've been working on?' The brunette cast her adorable smile round at the students sat closest to her and said smugly, 'I just finished it last night.'

Will Shuester smiled warmly. 'Sure, Rachel. That would be great, it's good to know you've been working so hard.' He looked round at the rest of the group, 'Guys? Rachel's going to perform her own original song for us, so if you could all listen and maybe give her some advice at the end on how to improve,' Then he caught sight of the brunette's indignant expression and added hastily, 'Not that I think she'll need advice on how to improve it, obviously.'

The teacher sat down and the diva took to the middle of the stage. The lights dimmed and the music began. Everyone quietened and Quinn was suddenly overcome with the feeling that it was just her and Rachel in the room, and when the brunette started to sing the blonde couldn't help the feeling she was singing it only for her.

'"What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders"'

Quinn frowned, listening intently to the words. Trying to work out whatever it was Rachel was trying to say in lyrics.

'"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it right"'<p>

_"If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right."_ The words ran through the blonde's head like a ghost. She felt as if she'd been shot through the heart, and that something lead had fallen to the pit of her stomach.

'"Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this"'

Quinn could see the defiance in Rachel's eyes, the fierce tears burning in their corners. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She was mesmerised. Not just by the girl's beauty and voice, but by her strength, her passion, her intensity.

'"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it right"'<p>

Again, the words hit the cheerleader like a freezing cold wave. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and run to the girl stood on the stage. To pull her into the tightest embrace, to tell her _something _that would comfort her. But something stopping her from doing so. It was as if she had the angel and the devil on her shoulders, only this time she couldn't tell who was the devil and who was the angel.

'"So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<br>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally, someone will see<br>How much I care"'

And then Quinn was up before she knew what she was doing. At first she thought she was going to walk out the room, to leave Rachel stood there singing to nobody, but then she directed her feet towards the stage and in an instant she was at the bottom of the steps. The brunette was watching her with an expression across her face that the blonde couldn't quite interpret. Yet she still kept singing:

'"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?"'

Quinn had an out of body experience whilst she was walking across the stage towards the love of her life. She couldn't see the rest of the Glee club, but she imagined them to be looking around at each other, utterly perplexed.

'"Oh, how many times will it take?"'

Rachel wasn't singing towards the audience anymore, she had turned to Quinn and was singing in the most quietest, angelic voice the blonde had ever heard.

'"To get it right"'

Quinn slipped her hands around Rachel's waist and the brunette folded into her in the same way she had so many times before, wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck and curling into her perfectly.

'"To get it right."'

Rachel whispered the last line into the cheerleader's ear softly.

'You've got it Rach,' Quinn whispered back, 'you've got me. And you've got it right.'

'I love you, Quinn.'

The blonde pulled back and stared the girl straight in the eye. Rachel had the vague worry that she'd said something wrong, but then she knew from the look in those familiar hazel eyes that she hadn't. And what Quinn said next reassured her that, this time, she had definitely got it right:

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you go! A happy Faberry ending just like Quinn's Gran, and all you guys that are suckers for happy endings, wanted! I've just got one more chapter left and then I'm done. Reviews from you guys would be aaaaawesome, and then when I've uploaded the last chapter I shall start personal messaging all of you that have reviewed :D

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **So last chapter you guys! It's only a short one though, but I'd like to think it's cute enough! If you're reading this I just want to thank you so much for sticking with the story, I know my updating schedule got a bit hectic here and there, and I did think once or twice about taking the fic down and not continuing, but you guys and your sweet reviews were definitely the ones that made me keep going! So, here we go, for one last time *weeps silently*

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21.<strong>

Quinn rounded the corner of the school and her eyes immediately locked on a certain locker, and a certain tiny brunette stood in front of it. Smiling to herself, she began to make her way over, but before she could even take a third step she was suddenly ambushed by Jacob Israel. He was armed, as per usual, with his camera and microphone.

'Miss Fabray, if you will-'

'Ugh,' The blonde said, doing her best to look disgusted by the boy stood in front of her, 'not now, Israel.'

The cheerleader started to move past him, but Jacob hastened to catch up with her. His trusty camera man just one step behind him. Quinn managed to get halfway down the corridor before they managed to trap her and, with the lockers stood just a centimetre behind her, the blonde could see no way out. She had no option but to answer his questions.

'You have one question.' Quinn warned him, and he nodded quickly. Jacob sniffled slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose further, the cheerleader was once again reminded of how repulsive this boy was. Shoving the microphone in her face, he waited for his camera man to adjust himself slightly so he could get a better view of the blonde.

'So, Miss Fabray,' Jacob began, 'is it true you and Miss Berry over there-' the camera man swivelled to get a shot of Rachel before turning back to face the cheerleader again, '-sent three months away together and are now said to be "in love"?'

'It's true,' Quinn said, looking over Jacob's head at the perfect girl stood behind him. Rachel looked up at her and smiled, and suddenly Quinn knew that whatever she said next the brunette would be able to hear every word. 'And I'll tell you something else, too.'

Jacob and his camera moved in further, curious as to what the blonde was going to say. But when Quinn said it, she didn't look at the camera. She looked straight at the beautiful girl stood just across the corridor from her and said it to her, and only her.

'I wouldn't change the way I feel about her for the whole world.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, there you have it! The end. It feels so strange saying that! Again, I just want to thank all of you guys for reading, whether you reviewed it or not, it really was you guys that made me want to keep writing! You are all so AMAZING. I'm going to start messaging all of you that have reviewed it pretty soon too! And, like the famous saying goes, when one door closes another one opens. And now that I've finished this I will be doing a few more Faberry oneshots _and _my next big fic is going to be a Harry Potter/Glee crossover. Of course, it will be Faberry. So if any of you are interested in reading that it shouldn't be too long before I upload the first chapter. Also, I'm just going to recommend the fic 'Pay Attention Fabray!' because it's actually what has given me the influence for writing a HP/Glee fanfic! It was oh so very funny, I think I was actually crying with laughter at one point xD  
>Once again, thank you all so, so, so much and I am really going to miss writing this story!<p>

PS. I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you, this is just the first time I've finished a fic :') I'll get better at being less emotional soon...hopefully.

**Thank you all a hell of a lot for reading!**


End file.
